Domestic Partners
by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Kurt received his first message from SEPartner'sFan on the Fanfiction website. Now he's receiving messages from a new reader, except this one isn't from the sweet, compassionate Blaine. These are from a fan of Blaine Anderson, and contain threats and warnings to stop posting his story. But it isn't serious, right? Right? Sequel to Private Mes
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Yes, here I go. I'm supposed to work on Duets, but once again, I can't get this out of my head. I really need some motivation.

If you haven't read Private Messages, you will definitely want to read that first. If you have completed that step, please proceed.

Here's a recap:

Blaine and Kurt met through a series of private messages exchanged on FanFiction dot com after Kurt wrote a story about Partners, a show Blaine stars on.

After a rocky start, they are engaged. Kurt is a writer for Vogue dot com and Blaine is about to start shooting the second half of the first season of the hit show Partners.

Kurt's story went viral after Blaine recommended it on Sam's Tumblr.

In Kurt's story, Cam (Sam) tries to reconcile with Shane (Blaine), but Shane is now dating Emmett (Elliott).

Characters on the show and Kurt's story Domestic Partners

Blaine=Shane

Sam=Cam

Cooper=Dylan

Santana=Savanna

Brittany=Whitney

Elliott=Emmett

Nick= Rick

Jeff=Jess

Sebastian= Christian

Warning: This will be just as big of a roller coaster as Private Messages. I haven't completely mapped this yet but I know the gist. I don't know how long it will be but you guys should know by now that I can't keep things short or simple. So there. You've been warned. An yes, I included Sebastian for a reason. Sorry not sorry.

Without further ado:

* * *

**Domestic Partners**

**Sequel to Private Messages**

**Prologue**

_"So you're bisexual for sure?"_

_"I'm pretty sure. That's what my therapist believes. But-" he paused, taking Shane's hand in his own, "I've come to realize that doesn't matter so much. It just means that there's the chance I could fall in love with a man or a woman, except I can't because I'm still in love with you. I always have been. I'm here to get you back."_

_Shane eyed the floor again. "I love you too. Always, but-" he sighed and started pacing. "I'm seeing someone."_

_"Wait, since when?"_

_"Cam, it's been nine months. I thought you were done with me and that you've moved on, so I did too."_

_Just then, the door opened. "Hey, babe. You started without me?" he asked glancing at the big screen. Who's your company?" a tall, man with smoky eyes and jet black hair asked as he kissed Shane's cheek._

_"Oh, Emmett, this is Cameron. I've told you about him before. Cam, this is Emmett. My boyfriend."_

Emmett thrust his hand out eagerly, not noticing the tension in the other man's jaw.  
"Oh my God! You're Cameron Elkins, the star of Shane's new play."

"It's not my play," Shane protested.

"You wrote the music. That's still writing. You're far too modest," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Cameron felt the jealousy clench inside his chest. "He is too modest. The music is incredible. I knew it was his as soon as I heard it."

"So you've heard of him before?" Emmett asked, cocking his head sideways.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you that we were once together?" Cam blurted.

"Worked together, babe. We w-worked together before," Shane stammered. "I'm sure I told you about that."

"Oh yeah, I heard all about you, but I thought he was name dropping, you know, so he could get in my pants."

Shane blushed profusely. "Uh, babe. He doesn't want to hear about that. Actually, he's probably extremely busy. You know, with the show opening soon and all. He was just stopping by to tell me that Savanna and Whitney had the baby."

"So you know the mysterious Savanna. I've met Whitney, and I have to say she's quite a character. You know what? I just got the best idea. Why don't we go to Acoustics? It's a little piano bar that Shane plays at sometimes. You two can catch up and I can get to chat with Broadway's newest star. I'm a performer too." Emmett smiled warmly.

''I know of Acoustics, but I really can't tonight," Cam started.

"See, he can't, and besides we already had plans for movie night," Shane interjected.

"Yes, we did. But I forgot to pick up dinner. And besides, how often do I get to speak to a future Tony nominee?" Emmett asked excitedly, completely missing the hurt look spread across Shane's face.

"Wait, Shane, didn't you tell him that you were once nominated for a Tony?" Cam asked, staring past Emmett and directly at his former boyfriend.

"You were?" Emmett asked, clearly puzzled by the revelation about his current partner.

"It was a collaborative effort, with Cameron here, when we, when we worked together," Shane explained, glancing down at the floor, avoiding Cam's stare.

Cameron patted Shane's shoulder. "Oh please, I wrote, like three lines. You were the musical genius behind the songs in Pip, Pip Hooray."

"Wait, a second! Shane, you never told me that," Emmett puzzled.

"I didn't seem important," Shane muttered.

Emmett grinned. "So wait, what else isn't Shane telling me? "I'm sure you have all kinds of stories to share about one another since you two worked together."

"And I can tell them to you, but Cam said he had to go, so let's let him get back to-"

"Actually, karaoke sounds great. Let's do it," Cam replied with a smirk.

"Great," Emmett replied.

"Wait, but you said you had plans," Shane said, shaking his head.

Cam smiled knowingly. "I did, but things change, apparently," Cam replied, staring directly in Shane's honey-toned eyes.

"Ok, great, babe" Emmett said, kissing Shane's cheek.

"Yeah, great," Shane sighed.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to leave it there?" Blaine asked, sliding his foot playfully across Kurt's his fiance's ankle.

"Yeah, why? Is it bad or something?" Kurt asked, his finger reluctant to hit the post button.

Blaine kissed Kurt's crinkled nose. "Of course it isn't, Love," he replied, dropping a kiss to Kurt's rumpled hair. "You know I love your work."

"Yeah, I know that you do, but not everyone has been as kind as you were when you used to review my chapters."

"Hey, I still review all of your chapters," Blaine pouted. "Did you get hate after Christian got hit by that bus?"

"No," Kurt laughed. "Actually, I got more reviews that chapter than any of my others. That was the same chapter that Emmett and Shane met."

"No, I think you got more on the chapter where Emmett did a 'favor' for Shane in his dressing room," Blaine teased.

"Actually, I lost some readers after that because I had to change the rating," Kurt replied smugly, as his fingers traced nonsensical patterns on Blaine's bare back.

"Maybe it was just my favorite chapter," Blaine grinned, dropping a kiss to Kurt's pare chest.

Kurt giggled. "Of course you did. Because you were my test subject for that scene."

"Hey, feel free to conduct all of the hands-on research you want, anytime," Blaine replied, cocking an eyebrow and teasingly brushing his thumb over Kurt's thigh.

"Blaaaainnne," Kurt started to protest. "I told you that I don't feel comfortable with-"

"Well, then allow me to help you get comfortable," Blaine answered, grasping the strings of Kurt's pajama pants. "That's something I think I can fix quite easily."

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt cried as Blaine engulfed his semi-erect dick to the wet heat of his lover's mouth.

* * *

"Oh, hey babe. You never did finish telling me about your reviews," Blaine said as he toweled his wet curls dry.

"Oh, it's nothing,' Kurt replied as he hastily closed his laptop. "Probably just one of those internet trolls. Somebody jealous that I'm dating the 'Blaine Anderson.'

"You sure babe?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt on the head.

"Yeah. It's fine. You know how critics are. And the more popular your work becomes, the more some people will try to tear it down. It's ok."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips. "Ok. Hey, I have to go to the studio. The producers called Sam and I and asked if we could meet them for a semi-urgent meeting."

"Sounds serious. The show isn't getting canceled, is it?" Kurt teased.

"No, I hope not. Not as good as our ratings are. They called Elliott last night and offered to make him a permanent cast member. They wouldn't have done that if Partners was being canceled."

"Wait, seriously!" Kurt squealed. "That's great!" he replied, waving his hands excitedly. "I need to call Elliott and congratulate him."

"Shoot, I don't think I was supposed to tell you yet. He's going to stop telling me stuff," Blaine laughed.

"Oh please, babe. They don't tell you stuff anymore anyway. Not since they found out that you divulged all kinds of their juicy secrets to me," Kurt chuckled.

"To be fair, I didn't think you'd ever meet them. Cooper still won't tell me the name of his new girlfriend."

"I'm sure I can get it out of him," Kurt smirked.

"I'm sure you could. Should I be offended that my brother likes you better than he likes me."

"I can't help it. I'm awesome."

"No, he just forgot that it was you and not me that suggested I duct tape him to the wall."

Kurt laughed. "Oh, he remembered. But he also found the recipe I sent you for the sugar face scrub. Unlike you and me, he likes getting his face licked."

"You never complain when I lick your face," Blaine whispered seductively, sliding his tongue up the shell of Kurt's ear.

"Blaine, don't you have a meeting?" Kurt asked.

"I can be late," Blaine replied, rubbing Kurt's shoulders and dropping a kiss to the nape of Kurt's neck.

"Insatiable," Kurt replied. "Tell you what. Go to your meeting, and when you get back, I've got a little research to conduct, you know, for my writing."

"Is it an 'oral report'? Blaine asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"God, you really need to spend less time with Elliott," Kurt laughed. "Seriously, go on, and we'll pick up later, ok."

"Ok," Blaine answered as he grabbed his coat from the rack. "Love you."

"Love you too," Kurt replied as Blaine hurried out the door.

Kurt opened his laptop and maximized the browser window

**Private Message from Blainiac216**

_I told you to stop posting chapters of this story. Do you think it's ok that you post pornography like this and objectify Blaine like that? DO YOU?_

_He deserves so much better than that. He deserves so much better than your pasty gay face. _

_I've reported this story to the site for its distastefulness, but I guess they aren't taking me seriously. But that's unfortunate for you because now I'll have to take matters into my own hands._

_This is my final warning. If you don't stop updating this, YOU WILL REGRET IT!_

Kurt shivered. This was the fourth private message he had received like that since his and Blaine's engagement had been announced. He tried not to worry about it. He had blocked the other senders, but apparently, the messenger just created a new account, just changing the number behind the username, Blainiac.

But this message not like the others. It was the 216 that made his stomach feel like it was tying itself into knots. 216. Those weren't just random numbers. Those numbers were significant. The two was for February, and the 16th was a Saturday. Their wedding date to be exact. The wedding date that they hadn't even told anybody except their closest friends. They hadn't even sent Save the Dates yet. So how did this fan know?

Of course, there was a chance that this person just knew that February 16 was an important date for them. It was the date that Kurt received his first message from SEPartner'sFan. Blaine had told the story before on various red carpet events and late night shows. But he never said the exact date. And yet, now someone knew.

Kurt knew better than anybody that the internet wasn't as private as he used to believe, especially now that he was dating a celebrity. Blaine's popularity had risen ever since he was nominated for a Golden Globe for his performance on Partners. Blaine had proudly worn the tux that he designed for him as he donned one of his own, garnering quite a bit of hype and causing Isabelle to introduce him to a designer that wanted to work with him. He was actually supposed to meet with him and Isabelle today. He hadn't mentioned it to Blaine yet because he didn't know if anything would come of it.

Just like nothing would probably wouldn't come from this threat either.

He clicked the Report Abuse button and began filling out the information again, rolling his eyes.

It was just a coincidence, right?

* * *

Author's Note: Alright everyone. Strap yourselves in. The ride has begun.

I'd love to hear from you guys. However, please refrain from sending me anything as creepy as the message Kurt just received.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews, Story alerts, and subscriptions to this over the last few days. It's pure motivation to write. You guys are awesome.

* * *

**Domestic Partners**

**Chapter 2- Defamation**

"Hey, man! How's it goin'?" Sam asked, engulfing Blaine in a hug. "How's Kurt?"

"He's good. We're good. He just published a new chapter."

"Old news. I read it as soon as he updated it. I already reviewed. I'm the one fussing about the fact that he always leaves me wanting more. I hope he doesn't do that to you."

"Uh, Sam, are you asking me if he is a tease because you know that he just doesn't like public displays of affection."

"No, man. I wasn't talkin' about your sex life. Why do you think I supported Kurt when he suggested that you two move in with one another? I'm sorry, dude, but I had to basically sleep with earplugs in and even then, I still heard more than I ever think I'll be able to forget. Who knew that you'd be the screamer in that relationship."

Blaine blushed profusely. "Then what were you asking about?"

"His story. Does he give you spoilers?"

"Of course he does," Blaine grinned. "I'm his beta."

"Is that slang for something sexual, cause if it is, I don't really wanna know the details.

Blaine smiled at his friend. "It means I'm like his editor, kind of like a second set of eyes so that there are no grammatical errors and everything makes sense. He also lets me see the outline for future chapters so that I can give insight into the current chapter he's writing.

"Cool. So, what's going to happen at Acoustics? Are Cam and Shane going to get back together?"

Blaine pretended to zip his lips. "Nope, uh uh. I've gotten myself into trouble before for betraying his trust, and I'm not about to do it again."

Sam attempted to blow a strand of hair out of his eyes before he brushed it away with his hand. "Fine. I'll just have to get my spoilers directly from him. Maybe I can bribe him with some freebies from the last shoot I did."

"Wasn't it for the wonder butt undies? Do you really think Kurt would want those?"

"Well, maybe he's wondered what it's like to have a bubble butt. We can't all have one naturally, like yours. I thought they were all the rage with gay men."

"Um, thanks, I think. So why do you think they called us?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, Blaineydays! Sam," Tina said embracing them each. "Thanks for coming in."

"So what's this about? We aren't, like, still trying to refute Blam rumors, are we?"

Tina laughed. "No, I think the hype involving Blam is mostly over since Blaineydays and Kurt are practically attached at the hip these days. Completely old news."

"So what is it. Do we need to do some reshoots or something?"

"Um, no. Blaine, you and Sam need to meet with Sydney and Quinn regarding a situation that unfortunately involves you.

"I swear I'm not leaking information again," Sam blurted.

"We know," she laughed. "Come sit down," she urged, motioning them into the producer's office.

"Hey boys. How are you?"  
"Um, I'm well," Blaine smiled.

Sam pouted. "That depends. Am I fired?"

Sydney laughed. "Of course not. You're my stars. But this does concern the release of a few cast members that you are close too, and so I wanted to make sure that I told you myself."

"It's not Jeff and Nick, is it? We've all been friends since High school, so that might be awkward."

"Um, no. It's regarding your brother, Blaine. Cooper is being written out of the show."

"Wait, why?. He was already downgraded to a reoccurring cast member."

"Yes, and there has been no real outcry from fans about him leaving. And we had to do it to allow Elliott to become a main cast member."

"Have you told him," Blaine asked. "Our relationship was strained enough last season after he was demoted. I really don't feel comfortable telling him."

"You won't have to. He's coming in later so we can break the news."

"And it comes with good news as well. Sydney made some calls, and he has an audition for the newest Michael Bay movie," Tina added.

"Really! That's incredible. He'll love that. I'm almost jealous," Blaine said. "Can you get me a cameo?"

"Me too?" Sam asked.

"Wait, Blaine. It's not so simple. The filming is happening in Los Angeles. Cooper will have to relocate while they are filming. Would you be ok with your brother living on the other side of the country?"

"As long as he's happy," Blaine replied. "I'll miss him, of course, but being in a movie is his dream. I can't take that opportunity from him. When is his last episode?"

"We will film his final scene later today. That's one of the reasons that we called you two in. Here are your scripts. Why don't you two learn your lines while we discuss all of this with him."

They both nodded. "Thank you," Blaine added.

" There's something else," Quinn spoke up.

"I'm not going to have to kiss any more dudes, will I?" Sam asked.

"No. But I wanted you to know that part of the reason we had to release Cooper is that "Partners" has been named in a lawsuit." Sydney said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Blaine asked.

"Wow, who would do that," Sam asked.

Sydney sighed. "Mr. Smythe. He alleges that was unfairly terminated for the leak when there were other cast members responsible as well."

"That's awful. What are you going to do?"

Quinn frowned. "Well, that's the problem. We have insurance to cover the studio. But Sebastian has filed multiple suits. One of those is against you two."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked. "I don't understand. He's mad about a suit."

Blaine shook his head. "No Sam. He's suing us. What is his claim?"

"Libel and defamation of character which he sites as the cause of his termination."

"Quinn, do we need to hire counsel?"

"No. Because it all involves the show, our lawyers will take the case. But they are going to have to have to do some thorough research to make sure that there's no proof to the claims Sebastian is making. Sam, we already have access to your Tumblr page, and we have all of the documents for the leak investigation, so aside from a deposition, Sam, your part should be relatively painless. However, Blaine, things will not be so simple for you. Sebastian claims that you were leaking information as well."

"But I wasn't-"

Quinn shook her head. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but Sebastian states in his suit that you were divulging information to a writer the entire time."

"Quinn, it was Kurt. And I didn't tell him any spoilers."

"I'm sorry, but the emails you two exchanged will most likely be subpoenaed, and we need to speak to Kurt."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Because he's been named too."

* * *

Author's Notes: I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3- The Downside to Grand Gesture

Author's Notes: Hey guys. Sorry this took me so long to post. I did some major mapping and it took me longer than I thought it would.

The boys' messages from the previous story (Private Messages) is referenced here so you will need this to remember whose messages are whose.

**Blaine**

_Kurt_

* * *

Domestic Partners

Chapter 3

The Downside to Grand Gestures

Kurt whistled "Defying Gravity as he walked up his staircase, two steps at a time, careful not to drop the box he was holding. "Hey Babe, how was your d-" He stopped mid-sentence when he heard the music coming from their bedroom. Blaine was playing beautifully, but he only played the Beatles when he was incredibly happy or depressed, and since he had chosen, "Hey Jude," Kurt knew it was the latter.

He quickly sliced the turtle cheesecake, Blaine's favorite, and placed a slice on a saucer. He poured a glass of herbal tea and walked slowly into their bedroom. He smiled proudly as he watched his fiance's nimble fingers grace the piano keys. He sat the plate and glass on a coaster atop of the piano and propped his elbow up on the top, resting his chin on his fist as Blaine finished the last few lines.

"That sounds amazing, Babe. You know I love it when you play the Beatles. Bad meeting?"

Blaine sighed. "It could have been better. I just got some bad news.

"What's wrong?"

"Cooper is leaving."

"Leaving the show or the city."

"Both." Blaine facepalmed. "Crap! I keep forgetting that I'm not supposed to give you spoilers."

"So he's been written off indefinitely?"

"I think so. I mean, with the scene we shot today, I'd say it's pretty final."

"Wait, are they killing off Dylan?"

"Shoot, I did it again. I'm not saying anything else," Blaine chuckled.

"So, he's also leaving New York? Is he going back to Ohio?'

"Heck no. Cooper thinks he's much too big for Lima. Actually, he's got an audition in L. A. for a Michael Bay movie."

"That's great! Wait, you said there was bad news. Is that it? Cooper moving away?"

Blaine's eyes darted to the floor. "Um, that's not all of it. The show is being sued."

"Why? The writing isn't that bad," Kurt teased.

"Hey, I tried to get you on the staff, but somebody thought it might be too much temptation to have me so close. That, and you didn't think you could tame your jealousy of Mine and Sam's onscreen relationship."

"You're right. Maybe you should tell them I want the job. I mean, it may increase my shot at getting into Sam's pants, that is, if he ever wore any."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Very funny, although he doesn't wear pants much, does he? Speaking of what's in his pants, he got a new modeling gig, and he wanted me to give you these. He wouldn't take no for an answer," Blaine said, handing a brown paper bag to Kurt.

"Oh, the Wonder Butt undies. Tell him thanks," Kurt smiled.

"Wait, seriously? You really think you could fit your ass into those jeans you wear when they have that much padding?"

"Haha. You're a regular Robin Williams. They are for an article Isabelle wants me to write. It 's for an experiment actually. I'm supposed to go to the same club on different nights, one night wearing the butt enhancing underwear and one night with just my regular underwear, and see if I attract a different type of man."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think I approve of that assignment. I mean, we are engaged. Couldn't she have Chase do the research? Or maybe you could get Elliott. He's single."

"Chase isn't into the club scene. And Elliott can't go into those places anymore, not since his character has gained some recognition. You remember what it was like."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But I don't want you going out to those places alone, or I really might get jealous or worried. It may not be safe."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about that. You look concerned. The lawsuit. Are you involved?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Sam and I both are."

Kurt shook his head. "Let me guess. I bet this has something to do with the leak, and that slimy meerkat, Sebastian."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he's named the producers, the cast members, the writers. Pretty much everyone."

"The only ones he could actually prove a case against is the wardrobe department. I mean, did they intentionally try to make him look like a character on a Nick Jr. Show?"

Blaine laughed. "That was the one department that he didn't name. But Kurt," Blaine's eyes shifted to the ground. He didn't only name people associated with the show. He named you."

Kurt's smile faded. "Me? What did I have to do with him leaking storylines."

"He alleges that I was leaking information pertaining to the show the entire time. His lawyers have even subpoenaed our private messages."

"Wait, he can't do that, right? I mean, they were private. And I didn't even realize who I was talking to. How does he even know about them?"

Blaine's eyes shifted to the wall. "My video. I never took it down from YouTube. I kinda blurted out that we communicated through private messages. Quinn suggested that I turn them over to the legal department so that they can prepare me and possibly you for any questions that might arise."

"Blaine, what exactly is he trying to claim?"

"That although we were all responsible for the leaks, he was the one fired. He said that his name was so sullied in the scandal that he can't get work now. He's suing for defamation of character."

"Ha, he'd have to have some character first," Kurt retorted. "I can't believe that they are making us turn over our messages."

"Don't worry, Kurt. They are probably going to settle this out of court."

"I'm worried. Blaine. Sebastian's father is a state's attorney. He's been to court before, I'm certain."

"Regardless I don't think they will find anything."

"They will because you did what he alleges. You gave me spoilers."

Blaine cocked his head sideways. "I'm pretty certain I didn't," Blaine replied.

"And I'm certain that you did. Not only did you tell me that you were lobbying to get Sebastian fired, but you also told me about Cane split."

"I don't think I did," Blaine replied sincerely.

Kurt shook his head, as he went to his desk and grabbed his laptop. "I hate to tell you but you did. Not blatantly, but you did confirm some rumors for me regarding the finale. Remember?" Kurt asked, pulling up his fanfiction account. He showed Blaine the exchanges that worried him.

**I have to ask. Where did you come up with the plot line about Cam being interested in Whitney? You don't have to tell me. It was such an interesting twist, and I didn't see it coming. I can't wait to see what you have in store next.**

_Regarding the plot line, did you think it was too out there? I read on Tumblr that Cam and Shane were splitting, and one blog I follow even said that Cam might be having an affair with one of the ladies. Cam and Savana have zero chemistry, but Whitney and Cam actually would look sweet together (although Cam belongs with Shane. To me, they are endgame, which is why I ended their relationship open-ended like that. They are like Noah and Alley, tethered together. Though they may drift apart, they will always come back to one another. Soulmates. ). I hope the rumors are wrong and they are ok, but I don't expect it to be that simple. :(_

**_I agree that Whitney and Cam have amazing chemistry. However, I don't think it would fly well with fans if they ended up together. People love Whitana. They also love Cane, and I think there will be riots if either couple splits up. I can't wait to see what happens on the show and in your story._**

"I never said one way or another," Blaine replied.

"Not right there, But you did here. See," Kurt said, scrolling further down.

**I can't wait to see what you do in your story. I will always read each update as soon as I see that you've published, I wish that your storyline was used instead of what happened on the show with the breakup. Ugh!**

Blaine sighed. "Well, shoot. I guess I did. But that's not enough to prove anything. "

"It doesn't have to be. He just has to have enough there to collect evidence. It's up to the attorneys to prove it from there."

"But they won't because we weren't actually doing anything wrong. So, where did you get the spoilers?"

"Well, I had more than one site, but the main one I used was JBIMuskrat."

"Wait, Jacob Ben Isreal?" Blaine blurted.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I didn't realize who he was. I actually think I found his page after I started following another page."

"What page?"

"SePartner'sFan," Kurt replied.

"Shit! We're screwed."

* * *

Author's Notes: I'd love to hear your thoughts guys. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and previous reviews. It's a wonderful motivator.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Let's see who can uncover some references from Private Message here.

Cooper is leaving Partners to move to L. A. to audition for a Michael Bay movie.

In Private Messages, Sebastian was stealing Cooper's scripts. Sebastian was fired. Cooper was demoted last season, and now the producers decided to release Cooper in order to make Elliott a main cast member. Cooper filmed his final scenes with Blaine and Sam, and he will be moving soon.

Blaine and Kurt are engaged. The date, February 16, has been determined but not announced to anyone but their closest friends.

Kurt has not told anyone about the threatening messages he's received from Blainiac 216.

* * *

Private Messages

Chapter 4- Big Brother

"I'm not sure that I should let you use that packing tape after you told Kurt in your messages that you wanted to tape me to the wall," Cooper chuckled as he lifted a box and stacked it on top of another one.

"You were never supposed to read those messages, Coop," Blaine retorted, as he tore off an extra long strip.

"I'm glad that I did. That facial scrub recipe has done wonders for my skin. It also tastes delicious. I tried making it myself, but I used vegetable oil instead of coconut oil."

"Coconut oil and vegetable oil have a completely different consistency. Surely, you didn't use that on your face." Blaine laughed.

Cooper shook his head and grabbed a picture frame from the wall and handed it to Blaine to wrap. "No. Kurt showed me how to make it correctly. It was kinda awkward actually. I sniffed his face cause I was curious if he used the sugar stuff or the duck fat. Then, I remembered that he said that he hated that. I explained that I tried to make the scrub but I did something wrong. He was nice enough to make me a huge batch. It was so good, I ate it all in a week."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief. "Seriously, you aren't supposed to eat it. Remind me to never share his hair remover recipe."

"Kurt already made me some of that too. You know, you really owe me."

Blaine cocked his head sideways as he gently placed the bubble-wrapped frame into the box. "How do you figure?"

"Duh, you never would've met Kurt if it wasn't for me."

"What makes you say that?" Blaine asked as he ripped apart a perforated bubble wrap sheet in preparation for the next frame. "I'm the one that messaged him."

"Yeah, but he would've never written the story in the first place if it hadn't been for me. I was the one that gave you the script for Partners," Cooper smirked as he removed another frame from the wall.

"Actually, the way I recall it, you tried to drag me down to the studio to read for the parts of Cam and Shane. You wanted me to play the role of your lover."

Cooper placed the photograph on the bubble wrap sheet. "I told you that I hadn't read the script yet," Coop sighed, ruffling Blaine's hair.

"You do that again and you really will be taped to the wall, so help me" Blaine teased.

"Oh come on Buddy, you know you'll miss me."

"Maybe just a little bit," Blaine admitted. "I'm surprised that you are even allowed to leave since all of this nonsense with the lawsuit began. Sebastian named you too, didn't he?"

"Yep, and he had a lot of nerve doing that, especially since I think he's the reason they didn't renew my contract. They said I was a lying ability. I don't even know what that means."

"Liabilty, Coop. It means that the producers feel like having you on the show is a risk," Blaine explained.

"I don't get it. I wasn't the only one that leaked information. Santana and Brittany both gave spoilers directly to the geeky afro guy. All that I did was trust the wrong person. Why didn't you tell me what a weasel he was, Blaine? I didn't even realize that you two dated until all the leak stuff became such a big mess."

"I'm sorry," Blaine sighed. "Honestly, it wasn't something I liked talking about. He made my life a living hell my senior year. I moved to New York to get away from him, and then he followed me here and was cast in the same show I was on. Not to mention, I didn't really tell a lot of people that we dated. Some of the Warblers knew, and Sam, but I really didn't want dad finding out. You know what he was like after I came out. He thought that I was just going through a phase. You should have seen him when I introduced him to Kurt."

"Does he know about the engagement?" Cooper asked as he grabbed another frame and handed it to Blaine.  
"No, not yet. We don't really talk much anymore, especially since the divorce. It's just so uncomfortable. Not to mention that he doesn't approve of me marrying a guy, Blaine said.

"So are you going to invite him to the wedding?"

Blaine nodded as he carefully placed the wrapped frame inside the box. "Yeah, just not now. I mean, we haven't sent out any invitations yet."

"But you've set a date, right."

Blaine nodded again as he wrapped another picture frame that Cooper handed him. "Yeah, but we haven't really announced it yet. I don't want it to get out. The paps are still trying to get photos of us together, and Kurt doesn't really want them in our private business. I really don't either, especially not our wedding."

"Are you doing it here or Ohio?" Cooper asked.

"Ohio. Kurt wants to get married in the same place that his parents were married. It's a beautiful location, much more private. And that way, most of our family will be able to come."

"Does mom know? I'm sure she's willing to help Kurt with the wedding plans."

Blaine chuckled. "Of course she does, although I didn't get to tell her. Kurt grabbed my cell out of my hand and blurted it all out before I even got a chance to say a word. I think they had the whole wedding planned by the time they got off of the phone. Kurt's already started on her dress."

"So when do I get my invitation?" Cooper asked.

"I sent a 'save the date' to your assistant. She's already reserved your tux as well. All you have to do is show up."

"I think I should take offense that you don't trust me enough to just tell me. I also think I have the right to be offended that you chose Sam instead of me as your best man."

"Because it took me forever to convince you that I was seeing Kurt and not Sam. You were so convinced that I was in a relationship with Sam for the longest."

"Yeah, until I walked in on you and Kurt. I mean, I thought Kurt would be the submissive one in the relationship. You surprised me." Cooper handed Blaine another frame to wrap.  
"And you surprised me. You'd think you'd learn to knock on the door before you just barge into mine and Kurt's apartment."

"It was Santana's fault. She sent me over there. She said she thought you guys had seen a rat or something, with the way you guys were screaming and all," Cooper laughed.

"I figured that she had something to do with it," Blaine chuckled. "So, when is the audition?"

"Friday and I'm supposed to dress warm, I think. Sylvia said something about it being cold when I read."

"Oh, it's a cold read. That will be right down your alley. Do you know what movie you're auditioning for?"

"No, but It's Michael freakin' Bay. It's gotta be the new Transformers movie."

"Micheal Bay didn't direct the last film. I think they said he's got several smaller projects in the works, including a documentary about elephant poaching."

"I don't even know what that is," Cooper sighed. "So, I don't know when I'll move into my own place, but when I do, you'll send the boxes, right?"

"Of course, just call me when you get settled," Blane replied with a smile.

"Will you visit me?" Copper asked reluctantly, his eyes avoiding Blaine's.

"Absolutely. It might be a little hard. You know what the filming schedule is like, and now that Kurt's working full time for Vogue dot com, his schedule is crazier than mine. Plus, with the wedding, we'll be pretty busy, but with some notice, we should be able to work something out. It'll be nice to visit L.A. again. Kurt was absolutely starstruck at the Golden Globes last year when Helena Bonham Carter bumped into him. " Blaine replied with a smile.

"I can't believe that you got nominated for an award before I did," Cooper pouted. "Too bad you lost. I was rooting for you, man. It's ok though. This movie will be my big break."

"I hope it will. I really do. But, Coop, promise me that you won't get so big that you don't come and visit."

"I promise, man, under one condition. I stay in a hotel because if I walk in on what I saw last time I'll have to start therapy again to get those images out of my head," Cooper said, embracing Blaine tightly. "Alright. why don't we call it a night on the packing and you go home to Kurt."

* * *

Author's Notes:

So the more that I write for this fandom, the more I just love getting feedback from you guys. I especially love when you guys tell me what you love about my story. I have had some amazing reviews and comments that have reduced me to tears, but the other night I experienced a first. I was scrolling through Tumblr looking for new fanfictions when I saw this beautiful fan art. I was like, this fic has the same title as mine when I realized that an amazing fan created this work of art for my story, Private Message. If you want to see it, and you should, you can find it on my Tumblr page and on Fanfiction dot net under the story name. Datshitrandom, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Please go to her Tumblr page and browse through her other works. I also want to thank all of you that have commented on this thus far. Remember, if you don't like to comment, drop me a private message. I promise I won't be creepy like Blainiac 216. Kudos to those that caught the 216 references.


	5. Chapter 5- Much needed Discussions

Author's Notes: I edited the first chapter just a tad just to clear up the timeline. This chapter takes place in November 2018, 3 months before the wedding.

* * *

"So, Kermit," Cam began.

"Emmitt," Shane corrected.

"Emmitt, you said that you were a performer. What kind of performing do you do?"

"I play guitar and sing," Emmitt answered, and then sipped his tea. "I've done some acting too."

"Is that so? Where? Off-broadway? Community theater? Dinner theater?" Cam asked smugly.

Shane glared at Cameron. "Emmitt was a star in Paramus."

"Do they even have a theater in Paramus?" Cam asked as he lifted his sandwich to his mouth. "I thought that they just had a lot of malls."

"Oh, they do. And I've played gigs in several of them. But they have the Musicology Performance Center, where I taught. My mom taught piano lessons there, and I gave guitar lessons. They've only been open for a few years, but before that, I taught private lessons to teenagers and played at local bars and cafes. It paid the bills," Emmitt answered with a smile.

"So how do you meet Shane? He doesn't frequent the gay club scene much, especially not in New Jersey. At least I didn't think he did," Cam said as he stared at Shane. Shane dropped his eyes to the floor.

Emmitt didn't seem to notice. "Oh, I moved here last year, for school. I'm a senior at NYU. We met at Acoustics about six months ago. I think I was supposed to just be a hookup, ya know, just to help him get over his ex, but I guess Shane decided to keep me around. That guy really hurt him," Emmitt explained as he wrapped his arm around Shane's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Actually, I heard it was the other way around," Camden retorted, glaring at Shane.

Shane shifted his eyes away from his ex and to his current boyfriend. "Emmitt, have you put in a song yet?"

Emmitt smiled sweetly at Shane."No, I haven't yet. Did you have something you wanted us to sing together, babe?"

"Uh, yeah. Why don't you put in one of our regulars?" Shane replied as he took another sip of beer and pretended to thumb through the song catalog.

"Sure, sweetie. I'll go put it in now. I'll be back in a bit, Emmitt said, kissing Shane's cheek gently.

Cameron cleared his throat. "Six months? So I guess "take as much time as you need" translates into a few months, huh?"

"I intended to wait, Cam, I did, but it was a lot harder to let you go than I had anticipated."

"I see that," Cam replied bitterly.

"I tried. I meant what I said. I wanted you to feel free to choose who your heart wanted you to be with. And for weeks I hoped that you would turn around that day and tell me that you had a mistake, but you didn't. I waited for weeks. You never called, not once. It ripped my heart out. I guess I just expected more of a fight from you."

Cam looked like he had been slapped in the face with the way his cheeks burned with anger. "You told me to go. Actually, you left me. Do you remember that? You took my suitcase from my hands, packed, and left in the middle of the night after we made love. I thought you'd change your mind, and you'd still be in my arms in the morning."

Shane's gaze shifted to the floor. "You said one last time. If I hadn't left when I did, I wouldn't have ever been able to walk away. But I told you I was letting you go, and I wanted to keep my word. I thought it would hurt less if I gave you time and space. But it broke me, Cam. Dylan actually convinced me to go to Acoustics with him after a month of moping around the house."

"I thought we had always said we'd go through hell and back for one another, that we'd fight whatever odds we faced together, but instead of fighting for me, you let me go," Cam almost yelled.

"Why haven't you told him about us? You've been together for six months, and you never told him. We were together for two years, Shane. I loved you. Hell, I still do."

"And yet, you didn't love me enough to stay faithful to me."

Cam jerked his head around as if he had been slapped. "Did you forget that you were the one who talked me into getting Whitney pregnant in the first place. I would've never slept with anyone else. And you know how horrible I felt about the whole situation, but I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did," Shane blurted. "I loved you too, but-"

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" hissed a lady at a nearby table who was trying to focus on the current performer.

"Do you love him, this Rocket guy?" Cameron asked so only they could hear.

"Emmitt. His name is Emmitt."

"Ok, Do you love Emmitt?"

"I've never told him that I do, not yet."

"That doesn't answer the question." Cam reached for Shane's hand, his eyes staring into Shane's intensely as if searching for any hesitation or doubt.

"I, I'm not-"

"Hey, we're up next." Shane jumped at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. He immediately jerked his hand out of Cam's grasp. "You ok. What were you two talking about?

"I was telling Cam that he better put a song in if he wants to sing. The slots fill pretty quickly here.

"Yeah, he's right. You gotta do one of your songs. I bet the pianist could play it. Or if they knew who you were, they'd let you play for yourself."

Cam smiled. "Actually, I have the perfect song. "Love Triangle" from Boleyn.

Emmitt cocked his head sideways. "I've never heard of that show. Is it new?"

Shane shook his head. "It never made it to the stage. It was the first show Cam and I ever worked on together. It was about Anne Boleyn and Henry VIII."

"Oh my God! You two must do it. I'm gonna tell Tom right now," Emmitt exclaimed, clapping his hands, and running off to the KJ.

* * *

Kurt almost flew out of his chair at the sound of "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" blaring from his iPhone speaker. Kurt grinned as he hit the talk button. "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Kurt. Carole wanted me to call 'cuz I got this photo thingie in the mail, and she wanted me to make sure it wasn't a misprint or something."

Kurt felt a sense of panic wash over him as he snatched the 'Save the Date' from the refrigerator. He let out a sigh of relief as he read over the invitation. "I don't see anything inaccurate. Dad, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Son, you know we don't make jokes about heart attacks. You do know that February 16 is in 3 months?"

"I do since I mastered calendar skills in first grade," Kurt teased.

There was a long pause on Burt's end of the line. "Hmpf. I thought you always said that you wanted a long engagement."

"Said the man that was engaged for two weeks," Kurt laughed.

"Fair enough," Burt replied. "I shouldn't be surprised. You're a Hummel, and when we Hummel men meet the love of our life, we don't give them a chance to get away. And the theater?"

"In honor of you and mom. It's such a beautiful venue. And of course, Blaine and I both have ties there. Besides, it wouldn't be an obvious place. That way we can be discreet."

"I'm still not sure that I understand all this secrecy. I mean, some of the guys at the shop wanted to come. You grew up around those guys, and they love you."

"I know, it's just," Kurt sighed. "Blaine's a celebrity.

"You ain't tellin' me anything that I didn't know. I even watch that Partners show that he's on, and he does a damn fine job, although I kinda wish they didn't show the blonde's ass so much. I mean, you said he's Blaine's best man, and I have to look at him with a straight face after all of that," Burt chuckled.

"I'm serious, dad. The guys at the shop can come, but you have to get them to promise that they won't let the date or venue leak. It's important," Kurt said. "You haven't already told anyone, have you?"

"No, but I think Carole told Finn."

"Finn, God, now the whole East coast will know!"

"I still don't see what the big deal is. People know that you and Blaine are engaged."

"Yeah, and some don't approve, ok," Kurt replied.

"I don't really like the sound of that. What aren't you telling me? This isn't like that situation in high school with the bully, is it?"

Kurt sighed. "No," Kurt lied. "It's just the paparazzi. They'd kill to get photos. This is my wedding, dad. It's supposed to be private, intimate. I don't want anything or anyone screwing it up."

"It'll be alright. I can ask Finn to get some of his football buddies to stand outside of the theater. Better yet, ask the football coach at McKinley. She'll kick some serious ass if anyone tries to get in that isn't supposed to be there. It'll all work out."

"You're right."

"I always am," Burt laughed. "I read your latest article. It seems to me you're getting the main article almost every week now."

"Yeah, I'm actually the official head writer now. I get to cover all the big fashion events and everything!" Kurt gushed.

"That's great, son. I bet Blaine is extremely proud of you."

"I haven't told him yet. He's kind of had it rough at work, and I didn't really want to rub it in. But I know he'll be happy for me. We can certainly use the money, especially with all the hoopla regarding this lawsuit."

"I thought that the network has that under control, right?"

"I hope so," Kurt replied, running a hand through his hair. "I have to meet with Quinn and the rest of the legal team Friday. It's just not what I need to be focusing on right now, with the wedding coming up, awards season, the extra workload, Fashion Week. It's just a lot."

"It'll be alright. I mean, if I was the judge, I'd take one look at that Seabiscuit kid, and throw out the case. I've never thought a character more deserving of being hit by a bus."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, apparently, Blaine pitched that idea to the writers, and they ran with it. I might have messed up the remote by hitting the rewind button a few hundred times."

"Well, tell Blaine that I said hi, and I'll definitely be there. You done good with him. He's a great guy. I'll tell Carole not to tell anyone about the wedding, kay kid."

"Thanks, dad. I'll talk to you later," Kurt said as he hit the end call button and sat down his iPhone on the computer desk.

"Was that your dad?" Blaine asked, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"Hey, babe. How long have you been home?"

"Just a few minutes. How's your dad?"

"He got the save the date today. He just called to chat about it, I guess."

"I heard the tail end of it, not that I was snooping or anything. Why didn't tell me you were promoted again."

"Um, yeah. That's what Isabelle wanted to talk to me about. I haven't actually told her for certain or not if I can accept it or not."

"Wait, of course you will. This is your dream," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, but it couldn't come at a worse time, with the wedding plans and this lawsuit with Seabiscuit, I mean, Sebastian."

Blaine snickered. "You know that's what everyone calls him now. And it'll be fine. I spoke to legal today and David assured me that Sebastian doesn't have much of a case. And as for the wedding, we have all the major things taken care of. I mean, I thought you were kidding when you told me that you had multiple wedding binders put together, but it made everything so much easier. Everything will be fine," Blaine assured him, kissing him sweetly.

"I hope your right."  
"Of course I'm right. Now, no more of this worrying allowed. We have a promotion to celebrate," Blaine said as he tugged on the drawstrings of Kurt's pajama pants.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this is late, guys. Real life has been absolutely crazy. I've been writing and editing, but most of you know I'm also writing something else. I've been working on this children's series, and I really want to have the first book done by the end of the year. It's a lot of work.

As for the chapter, don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys. It absolutely makes my day.


	6. Chapter 6-Deposition- Domestic Partners

Private Messages

Chapter 6- Deposition

"Hey, Ladyface. Whatcha doin' here at the studio? Did your future hobbit husband entice you to take that job here by promising some hot action in the broom closet?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the feisty Latina. "We've already christened the closet. And I don't have time to take another position, not since the last promotion. I mean, they requested that I cover Fashion Week. Besides, the writers are doing well now that they don't have to worry about the cast leaking spoilers. But you weren't really involved in that- oh wait. You were. I guess you were just fortunate that the gave you a second chance."

"Whatever, Pillsbury Doeface," Santana sneered as she perched her hand on her hip. "When your boss decides to do that piece on mini dresses, I'm available for the cover photo."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Let me just check my datebook to see which date hell is supposed to freeze over, Satan." Kurt yelled back as she flipped her hair and strutted off to hair and makeup.

Kurt smiled at his witty reply when he heard a laugh that made him go weak in the knees. He expected his finance a few minutes ago, and the fact that he was late made him more nervous than he'd ever admit. He stood there a few moments more, wondering why Blaine hadn't noticed him waiting there. When he turned his head to look, his face immediately felt as if it were on fire. Blaine was laughing with some cute guy that had his swarmy hands wrapped around Blaine's bicep.

Kurt cleared his throat, causing Blaine to turn abruptly and pull away from the grasp of the flirty guy he had been laughing with at moments before. "Kurt! Hey baby. I didn't realize you were already here."

"Yeah, I arrived precisely at one, but someone seemed too preoccupied to notice. Who's your friend?"

"Oh, you've met Hunter, right? He just started. He's going to be-"

"Yo, Blurts, Sidney warned you about that. No giving your boyfriend spoilers, especially on the set," Artie laughed, rolling over to join Kurt. He extended his hand to his former classmate. "How's it going, yo?"

"Great. The final scene from last week's episode was amazing! It still doesn't trump my favorite scene, though," Kurt teased.

"With the bus," Artie said with a humongous grin. "Yeah, we love that scene around here too. We had that episode on repeat all week to bring the mood back up after all of the depositions. Is that the reason you are here? Blaine told me that he named you in a lawsuit as well."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but I'm not concerned. I mean, I was at first, but then I realized that he wouldn't have claimed so many things if he had rock-hard evidence. He's fishing. He knows the reason he was fired was that he had the charisma of a kumquat. Unless somebody in Hollywood decided to make another god-awful Chipmunk sequel or a reboot of Mr. Ed, there's just no fitting roles out there for him."

Artie snickered. "Well, I'm sure that everything will work out. We certainly have a more harmonious vibe here without him. Blaine, I won't need you and Sam until later today. Suprisely, filming took less time than I expected, since Coop isn't here to interrupt or mess up scenes. " Artie said, frowning when he realized that he made that comment in front of Blaine. "I'm sorry, man. That wasn't cool of me."

Blaine shook his head. "I get it. He was frustrating to me sometimes too, but I'm going to miss him. I really hope this film is his big break."

"Me too. Michael Bay! That's awesome. Although, most of his films don't get great critical reviews. Oversimplified plots, unrealistic scenes, sloppy writing. Actually, Cooper might be right at home." Artie laughed. "Well, I'll let you get in there. Let me know how it goes."

Blaine nodded and stepped into the large conference, Kurt right behind him, their finger intertwined. They sat down beside one another in the office chairs. Blaine whistled softly as Kurt sat quietly in his chair, his knee bouncing up and down. "Are you nervous?"

"It's a lawsuit, Blaine. Of course, I'm nervous. I've never even gotten a parking ticket before. I told you I'd never make it in prison," Kurt laughed nervously.

"I seem to remember you mentioning all kind of felonious acts in our private messages; arson, kidnapping, and duct taping people to walls," Blaine joked. "I mean, you even told me we could only be besties if I was a secret badass."

Kurt grinned. "You are a secret badass. Boxing, fight club, scandalous serenades about sex toys. I'd say that's pretty close."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Says the guy that once had a tongue piercing, has a tattoo and knows how to use sai swords. I'd say your pretty badass yourself. Although, I have to disagree with that now. You have a perfect ass."

"So that's the reason you didn't let me out of your sight the other night at the club. You didn't give me a chance to collect any research for my article," Kurt pouted. "So I stretched out my favorite pair of skinny jeans for nothing."

"I don't recall what happened later that night in our bedroom as nothing. If I do remember correctly, you peeled off those jeans and padded undies in record time," Blaine teased, winking at his fiance.

"Um, excuse me boys?" said a familiar voice. Quinn asked as she walked into the office and took a seat on the other side of the conference table. "Were you waiting long?"

"No, we just got here," Blaine smiled. "Where's Wes?"

"He was right behind me in the hallway. He must've gotten delayed. He's usually quite punctual." Quinn said.

Blaine glanced at the clock on the wall and then the door. "Wes, oh, he was quite perturbed if you were late to Warbler practice. He was a tyrant."

"Well, could you blame me? Some freshman kept throwing sheet music all over the choir room and jumping on our furniture. Not to mention, one of us kept suggesting inappropriate songs to sing off campus at the Gap. I had to keep you in line." Wes said with a laugh as he joined Quinn at the table.

Blaine blushed deeply. "That was one time. Geez."

"That's because they fired the kid and banned us from the Gap," Wes teased. "Hopefully, Kurt is able to keep you in line better than I did, although it sounds like you still think serenades are the best course of action. I saw the video you made him. It seems you're still as sappy as an old maple tree."

Kurt smiled. "I thought it was romantic. Although I've got to get someone to track down a video of this serenade at the Gap. It must've been quite the spectacle,"

"It was, but it makes for a good story. Anyway, why don't we get started? So this must be the famous Kurt," Wes said, extending his hand toward the paler man across the table from him.

"Yes, I am, although I don't know about me being famous," Kurt laughed.

"Oh, trust me. You are engaged to Blaine Anderson. People know who you are. Actually, you may have more followers on Tumblr than Blaine if you count all of the people that follow your fan fiction," Wes stated.

"Oh god! Please don't tell me they are going to drag my story into this," Kurt groaned.

"Unfortunately, we have to since Smythe's alleges that Blaine gave spoilers to you. It's quite good. I can see the reason that Blaine tried to get you hired on the writing staff," Wes smiled. "We thought the story might help prove Kurt's innocence. But-" Wes cleared his throat. "It actually might make things a lot more complicated than we hoped."

Blaine's head jerked up. "What do you mean? I thought that you said that there wasn't any proof in the messages that I actually told him any private information regarding the show."

"Well, as we were reading, Quinn recognized some of the lines from the show. She went back and checked the script. They were verbatim," Wes explained.

"It's not plagiarism. It's Fanfiction. I included a disclaimer. Besides, they stole those lines from me. I wrote them first. That's why I was so pissed at Blaine. Remember, Quinn. I told you about all of this," Kurt said.

Quinn bit her lip. "Yes, but you might have a hard time proving that. Do you still have a rough draft or something saved on your computer?"

Kurt shook his head. I typed the chapter into the document manager. They only store the file for ninety days unless you go back in and edit it.

"Did you do that?" Wes asked.

Kurt dropped his head. "I used to, but I kind of let it expire. I've been so busy with my articles at work and my school work that I kind of let my leisure writing lapse a little. But I still don't understand why all of this is even relevant."

"It's only relevant to one of the claims. We found no evidence of defamation of character. We didn't even find any proof of Blaine leaking spoilers, except that the matching plot points near the midseason finale, which aired right before Mr. Smythe was fired."

"We explained this all to Quinn. I brought his story to Mr. Remington in hopes that he'd see the brilliance and hire Kurt for the writing staff. Instead, he gave the script to his writers, and they stole it." Blaine explained.

Quinn nodded. "Yes, I remember that. But Sebastian could claim that you gave Kurt the scripts and he copied it in his story."

"But I didn't even know he was Blaine. I just thought he was some guy that read fanfiction and wore bow ties. There's got to be a way to prove that Blaine and I did nothing wrong," Kurt almost shouted. Blaine patted his knee and then squeezed his hand tighter.

"We tried to contact Mr. Remington, but we couldn't track him down. It seems that he fled the country. And this Sue Sylvester character is a liability. We sent an intern down to the gym where she teaches aerobics."

"Oh my God! I bet that ended well," Kurt said.

The poor girl said Sue was verbally abusive. Then, she said some short blonde called her a stupid bitch and told her to get out of her office. What is a Beckatary, anyway," Quinn laughed. "Anyway, you see the problem, right?"

Blaine nodded. "It's our words against his."

"What about Sam or the other castmates? Did anyone else know that you took the script to Mr. Remington."

Blaine shook his head. "There's only one other person that knew what happened with Kurt's story. But I really don't want to ask her.

Wes looked at his friend squarely in the eye. "Who was it, Blaine?"

"Santana." Kurt answered for him. "We talked about it in length one night after Blaine and I got together. You said that you told the rest of the main cast too though, right?"

"Not before the midseason finale aired. I told them the day after the show at Callbacks."

"So wait, your only character witnesses is Santana. You really are screwed," Quinn said, shaking her head. "Why in the world would you spill your guts to Santana, of all people."

Blaine sighed. "Because she knew Kurt. She actually knew that it was Kurt that I was talking to before I did. We were neighbors, and I guess she was reading our messages."

"That Bitch!" Kurt blurted, then covered his mouth. "Sorry. So that's how she seemed to know what was going on."

Quinn pursed her lips. "She was most likely trying to stay one step ahead of Sebastian. Santana is a firm believer of keeping her friends close and her enemies closer. She was a master at playing both sides when we were on the Cheerios together."

"So she might hurt our case more than she helps it," Blaine reasoned.

Wes nodded. "Yes. It is a possibility. Is there anyone else that might've known what was really going on.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, but you aren't going to like it."

"Who could be worse than Santana as a character witness?"

Blaine buried his face in his hands for a moment and looked back up at his former council leader. "My brother, Cooper."

* * *

In the very next room, he sat quietly as he listened to the interview next door. All of it was Kurt's fault. He was no good for Blaine. He couldn't be trusted.

He opened his laptop and maximized the browser back up to full size so that he could continue the message he had started earlier. He logged back into his new account. He had to create another because someone had reported his last one. It was fine. He would still be able to get his message across.

**Listen Bitch,**

**I told you last time to stop publishing your awful chapters that exploit Blaine. I said it before. You don't deserve him. He's a star, and all you do is write pathetic fictional garbage. I don't know what he sees in your sickly pale complexion and scrawny toothpick body. I could snap you like a twig. And I will.**

**It was actually smart of you to pass on that promotion. You'd never be able to handle the pressure of writing anything of quality, especially anything that has to do with Fashion Week. It was probably a lapse in Isabelle's judgment.**

**I'm glad that you ignored my warning. This will be much more fun now. See you soon.**

**Blainiac2:16**

He hit send and laughed quietly as he closed his laptop, put it into his bag, and slipped out of the dark room unnoticed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to everybody for the comments and reviews on this thus far. Some of you have stated that you wanted to hear more about Blainiac, so here you go. Let the games begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Domestic Partners

Chapter 7 -Defensive

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Wes leaned into the table.  
"So you mean to tell me that no cast member told you any spoilers, even though you were in a band with Ms. Lopez and were secretly messaging Mr. Anderson on a regular basis?"

"Santana refused to talk to me about the show, although that caught me completely by surprise because she absolutely loves spreading gossip, the juicier the better. I respected her wishes and didn't ask. As for Blaine, I didn't realize that I was speaking to him. Trust me, if I had, I wouldn't have told him that I fantasized about him. I was actually quite pissed at him when I realized that he wasn't just some dorky guy that spent his nights reading fanfiction."

"You really expect us to believe that you didn't realize that this Devon character was Blaine Anderson?" Wes asked.

"That's exactly what I expect you to believe because it's the truth. He used a pen name. And he was really quite vague with what he told me." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes slightly.

"He actually dropped quite a few clues. He said that he was from Ohio and that he used to be a member of the Dalton Academy Warblers. He used his middle name to close his messages. You're a writer. A quick search on his Wikipedia page would have given you enough information to fill in the blanks. How is it possible that you didn't put two and two together?"

"Because he never came out and said, oh by the way, remember when you said you wanted to wake up in Blaine Anderson's perfect arms. Wish granted because I'm him," Kurt replied harshly. "Actually, I would've been less mortified if he had."

Wes smiled gently. "So when did you realize that you were talking to Blaine?"

"Well, since I apparently have a faulty bs meter and poor research skills, not as soon as you think I should have," Kurt said bitterly.

Wes sighed. "Kurt, you're getting really defensive."

"I can't help it. Geez, I thought this was just a formality. Besides, I've read humor was better than a standard reply," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Quinn smiled. "Humor helps. It breaks up the serious vibe in the room and helps relax the people in the courtroom. However, sarcasm and a defensive tone can actually make the defendant seem arrogant and insubordinate."

"Quinn's right. A little humor is fine, but you have to watch your tone." Wes replied. "Let's try again. When did you find out that the person messaging you was Blaine Anderson?"

"The night the finale aired," Kurt replied calmly.

Wes nodded. "And how did you come to discover this information?"

"I found a picture of him and Sam in Dalton blazers on Sam's Tumblr page. I put two and two together."

"I see. And how did you respond to this discovery?"

"I was furious. I felt deceived at first," Kurt replied.

"Why?"

Kurt paused. "Because I had told him some very personal information. I trusted him. Then, I discovered that he wasn't who he said he was. On top of that, I discovered that very night that someone had stolen my story and used it in the Partner's season one mid-season finale."

"And you believed that Blaine Anderson was responsible?"

Kurt chewed his bottom lip. "I wasn't sure what happened. I just recognized my own words, and I have to admit that I initially thought it was a possibility."

"Are you saying that someone from the show stole your work?" Wes asked.

"Correct. Those imbeci- um writers, were given my story and decided that it was better written than anything that they could come up with."

"You said they were given the story. By who?"

Kurt's eyes shifted to the floor and his teeth scraped against his bottom lip again. "Um, Blaine explained to me later that he gave it to his producer. He said that he wanted to get me a job on the writing staff. Instead, one of the so-called writers decided to flat up steal my work."

"Do you have an original document somewhere to support this claim?" Wes questioned.

"I typed it into the Doc manager on the Fanfiction website, and at the time, the site would only store documents up to ninety days. I do have an email with the date I posted that chapter which was posted several days before that episode aired."

Quinn looked directly at Kurt. "Wait. You kept an email stating that you posted a chapter. They do that?"

"Um, if you subscribe to a story, it will send you an email anytime the author updates," Kurt explained.

"So you subscribed to your own story?" Quinn puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I was excited. It was my first time publishing anything. I wasn't sure anyone else would subscribe, so I did. Besides, one of the chapters I published early on didn't update correctly. To make sure that didn't happen again, I checked the email link immediately to make sure my readers got the correct chapter."

Wes nodded. "That'll help, although it won't be enough. We will need a copy of the email, and any other emails that might help us establish that they stole the storyline from you and not the other way around. Can you show us the emails?"

"Yeah. Let me log in. I'll pull it up for you." Wes turned his laptop around, and Kurt immediately began typing in his login information. "You don't have to read them all, do you? Blaine continued to review my story after we got together, and some of them are pretty personal."

"No, that's fine. I know that this must all feel invasive in your private lives, and I'm sorry. I just want to make sure that we defend you two the best that we are able. Just pull up the one that you want me to read, and we will see if that will be enough to refute his claims. If not, we will come up with something."

Kurt smiled warmly as he pulled up the email that Wes had requested. "Thank you." He turned abruptly when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine smiled, cracking open the door. Did you still want to get something for lunch? We're done with the scene and Artie told us to take lunch. Is it going ok in here?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kurt turned to Wes. "Is it ok if we take a break? We have been going over this for hours."

Wes smiled. "Sure. We need to check out that email anyway. Quinn, why don't you go ahead and call in something for lunch at the diner across the street." she nodded and stepped into the hall. Wes turned toward his clients and nodded. "You guys have a nice lunch. We'll meet back at two." Wes watched Blaine place his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He was glad that his friend found Kurt. They were really sweet together, and he hoped that this experience wouldn't hurt their relationship.

He turned the laptop around and sat back down in his desk chair. He read the email and then hit print. It wouldn't be enough, but it would be a start. Wes smiled as he closed out the message. He started to close the laptop when he saw a new email pop up in the main inbox.

**New Message from Blainiac 2:16.**

Wes knew he shouldn't look, but the subject line made his stomach feel a little uneasy.

Blainiac 2:16 **You were warned!**

Wes opened the email and read the threats and slurs in front of him, his hand covering his mouth in shock as he read the final line.

"Wes, I ordered you the fish sandw- What's wrong?"

"Call Blaine immediately. Tell him to get Kurt back here now! And call our security firm. We are going to need their services."

* * *

Author's Notes: Um, yeah. I'm not a lawyer, so I know there are probably inaccuracies here. I hope you will overlook my boo boos. Let me know what you think. Have a great week. Oh, if you aren't already following me on Tumblr, I'm GleefulDareenCrissFan on there too.


	8. Chapter 8-Protective

**Author's Note: This chapter takes place immediately after chapter 7, in November 2018. **

* * *

**Domestic Partners**

**Chapter 8- Protective**

**Listen Bitch,**

**I told you last time to stop publishing your awful chapters that exploit Blaine. I said it before. You don't deserve him. He's a star, and all you do is write pathetic fictional garbage. I don't know what he sees in your sickly pale complexion and scrawny toothpick body. I could snap you like a twig. And I will.**

**It was actually smart of you to pass on that promotion. You'd never be able to handle the pressure of writing anything of quality, especially anything that has to do with Fashion Week. It was probably a lapse in Isabelle's judgment.**

**I'm glad that you ignored my warning. This will be much more fun now. See you soon.**

**Blainiac2:16**

Blaine was shaking with rage and fear as he reread the message for the third time. "Kurt, how could you have kept this from me. He's threatening you."

Kurt averted his eyes to the wall of Wes' office. "I've been threatened before. I'm kinda used to it. I told you about the guy, Karaofsky that bullied me so relentlessly. After he kissed me, he threatened to kill me. He later apologized. He didn't mean it. He was just scared and angry, and he didn't know how to handle everything he was feeling. Besides, I didn't want to worry you, with everything else going on, the wedding planning, the lawsuit, your brother's move. I didn't want to worry you over nothing," Kurt explained, taking his fiance's hand in his own.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and looked at him directly in his eyes. "Hey, it isn't nothing, babe. You're my finance, and it's my job to protect you. To protect us. This is serious. This guy seems like a complete lunatic, and unfortunately, we don't know anything about him. He could be across the country or across the street. All we know is that he's done enough research that he seems to know some personal things about you and I. I mean, he knows the wedding date, about your promotion, and God knows what else. This is serious!"

Wes nodded. "Blaine's right. We need to treat this as a legitimate threat. From now on, you don't go anywhere without a guard, not to the farmer's market, not work. Nowhere. And before you check your emails, someone will go through them first."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Listen, Wes. I appreciate your concern. I really do. But It's probably some guy Sebastian conned into harassing me. You know, to mess with my head."

Quinn shook her head. "And if that's the case, we will make sure that we can file our own charges against him for harassment, but until we are certain that this isn't serious, we are going to treat it as our number one concern. You will both have someone standing watch at all times."

"Kurt, I called in a guy we used before. His team is going to take the case." Wes stepped to the door and turned the knob. "Mr. Puckerman, can you come in here? This is Puck. He's going to be Blaine's guard."

"Hey, Noah. I thought you went into the service?" Kurt smiled.

"Noone calls me that. You may address me as Puck or Badass number 1."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You'd think you wouldn't want to call to attention to the fact that you have a bad ass."

"Check it out for yourself. You could bounce a quarter off those glutes. Go ahead. I'll even let you check it for yourself.," Puck smirked.

"Been there. Done that, and it wasn't worth the trouble," Quinn retorted, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"I take it you all know each other," Blaine blurted, looking first at Kurt, then Quinn.

"Yeah, Ritzy here, he said pointing at Kurt, used to get a morning greeting from me daily."

"Yeah, right into the dumpster. Good times. I take it the army made you take out the nipple ring. Oh wait, that was the aftermath of the waffle scuffle in Juvie."

"You knew about that?" Puck asked, wide-eyed.

Quinn smiled. "I volunteered the information. Must've slipped out. Much like that ridiculous nipple ring you insisted upped your cool points. The Cheerios just thought it made you look like you had a doorknocker installed on your chest. Those guys did you a favor. Enough about the past," she remarked coolly. "It's your job to protect Mr. Hummel here. Where's your partner."

'Scuse me, gentleman, Ms. Fabray," she said and turned to Puck. "I told you to hold back. I don't want them to take one look at the stupid hair and think we aren't professionals. I'm Lauren Zizes, tech guru and bodyguard for WatchGuardInc. I'll be the daytime guard, and Puckerman will be on night watch. We have a guard for Mr. Anderson as well. Spencer and Alistar will be your detail."

"Wait, I have to have one too?" Blaine asked, his head turning abruptly toward Wes. "Why?"

"Because this thug claims to be your fan. And I suspect that he's probably someone you've met briefly, such as a fan asking for a picture or autograph or an extra from the set or something."

"Why do you think that?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because we traced the IP address to New York City. In some of the earlier messages, the perp has mentioned some things that make me suspect that he or she met you, although it clearly meant more to him than it did to you."

"He or she? You don't know if it's a man or a woman," Kurt inquired.

"Conversation style sounds more like a gay male than a female suspect. But then again, I've been profiled before as a male and I'm sure two men such as yourself understand what it's like to be stereotyped, especially you, Casper," Lauren said staring directly at Kurt.

"Look, I'll quit updating the story for a while. I don't really have time to do it anyway anymore, especially since the promotion. I'm going to be covering New York Fashion Week, and I'm sure that it's the right scene for either of you, especially you Puckerman. I mean, your head looks like it had an unfortunate run-in with a lawnmower."

"Ha, freakin' ha. Remember you said that when you are in the dumpster again," Puck replied.

Wes cleared his throat loudly. "Alright, Mr. Hummel, this is not negotiable. You are going to have a bodyguard, or our firm will not continue on this case. As far as I know, the threats could be related to the case, and I am not taking a chance of either you or Blaine being hurt. That being said, we hired Watchguard because of their track record. Mr. Hummel, they will do everything in their power to keep you safe. However, Mr. Puckerman, if you are going to state right in front of us that you aren't going to thoroughly do your job, we can immediately dismiss you from this case. Is that understood?"

"Fine," Kurt said with a heavy sigh and a bitch glare.

"Ditto," Puck said with a nod.

"Kurt, about the wedding date. Is that set in stone?" Wes inquired, sighing deeply.

"We already sent out the save the dates. Plus, that date is significant. It was the date that we got together officially, our first kiss, our first date. That's our date," Kurt whined, pouting at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head. "Several people already have plane tickets and Kurt's right. That's our date. Please don't make us change it."

"What about the venue? Did the invitations have the location on it?" Wes asked.

"Of course not," Blaine said, shaking his head. "We didn't want to risk having the paparazzi show up at the wedding. It's in-"

Wes held up his hand in a stopping motion. "Don't. The less I know, the better. And from now on, we don't do meetings at the studio."

Lauren frowned. "Keep the venue and time as disclosed as possible. And Kurt, I'm sorry. You can't go to cover Fashion Week. It's too high profile."

Kurt looked pissed. "Covering fashion week is my dream. I can't pass this opportunity up."

"Kurt, this is your safety we are talking about, baby. I want you to be safe. Besides, I didn't think you had decided if you would take this promotion or not," Blaine replied, caressing Kurt's hand.

"Well, if I can't cover Fashion Week, then I don't get the promotion. It's for a trial period. Depending on the quality of my coverage, the promotion would become permanent. I had to negotiate those terms. If I back out now, they'll give the promotion to someone else. Besides, the Hummels don't let anyone push them around, and this would be allowing this jerk to determine what I do or don't do."

Wes sighed. "Look, Kurt. Fashion Week is February fourth to the fifteenth, correct?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open at Wes' fashion knowledge. "Yes, but I'm only covering men's Fashion Week. I didn't want to take on too much so close to the wedding."

Lauren opened her mouth as if to say something, and then paused. "Alright, Casper. I see your point. We've got a couple of months until then. Let's see what we can do to stop this twerp before then and get you to that event. And Kurt, don't stop publishing your story. I've gotta know what happens between Cam, Shane, and Emmett."

* * *

Author's Note: Author's Note: "Several of you commented about Blainiac's message so I put again. I hope you guys don't feel it's too redundant. I know this is dated for November of last year. I had planned to write this shortly after I finished Private Messages, but I got stuck so sorry guys.

I had to insert some Puck and Lauren. I always loved their dynamic, and Puck was pretty hilarious. Let me know what you guys think.

Thanks to grlnxtdr29 for recommending my stories on Tumblr.


	9. Chapter 9

Domestic Partners

Chapter 9

* * *

"So, how long were you and Cam a couple?" Emmett said with a frown as he rubbed the towel over his wet hair.

"Um, a while," Shane mumbled as his eyes shifted from the wall to the floor.

"Define a while," Emmett replied, cupping Shane's chin with his damp hand in an attempt to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

Shane frowned. "Two years. We were friends before then. We were roommates in college."

Emmett nodded. "Why didn't you tell me he was the ex that had you so torn up? I feel like an ass for inviting your ex to go out with us. I wouldn't have if you would've said something beforehand. Why would you keep that from me?"

"Honestly, neither of us have really talked in depth about our exes. But at the time, everything was so fresh and talking about him hurt like hell. I needed to move on, but it wasn't easy at all. Everything was a reminder of us, from the job I had, to our friends, the places we used to go. I wanted a clean break. So I decided to switch things up. I changed companies. I stopped seeing my old friends. I got a new wardrobe. Everything. And it still wasn't enough until," Shane paused and took Emmett's hand in his own. "Until you helped me move forward. I was able to smile again and find joy in everyday things. I guess I didn't want to revisit the painful history but focus on the present," Shane explained.

Emmett nodded. "You guys sounded great together. And your song was brilliant. But I have to say I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I should've said something. I owe you an apology as well for not telling you about him. But it's over now," Shane said assuredly.

"Is it? Because it didn't look like he was aware of that."

"He wasn't. Look, when we split, I didn't have a clue what would happen next. I told him to go find the answers that he was searching for, and I told him to take the time that he needed. And I had every intention of working things out with him if he came back, but that was months ago. And then I met you."

"And?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"I started to question things. How I felt about him. If he was ever going to come back? If I had made a mistake in telling him to leave. And then, you were added to the mix. That's why I was so hesitant about accepting a date. I guess that's why we remained casual for so long."

"You mean the hookups? So I was just supposed to be a rebound," Emmett looked heartbroken.

"Maybe at first, but I don't see it that way anymore," Shane admitted, biting his bottom lip.

"Enlighten me," Emmett said quietly.

"Cam asked how I felt about you tonight, and I honestly didn't tell him. I couldn't because I haven't even told you yet, but I am so grateful for you. You've been so patient, so wonderful about everything. And I realized that I was able to make it through tonight because I had you. I love you."

"But-" Emmett added.

"No buts. I love you, and I should've said it before," Shane said with a smile.

"I love you too, but there is a but we need to address. Do you still love him? I can tell he still loves you by the way he looks at you. And I don't blame him."

"I'm trying not to. I want to be over him, and I am trying desperately to get over him completely, and you are helping. He was my first love, Emmett."

Emmett nodded. "I get it, but I compete with a fantasy, Shane. And I don't want to be in a love triangle like the song described."

"I don't either. I want you. And I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't tonight," Shane frowned as he took his boyfriend's hand in his. "I want to make it up to you."

Emmett smiled. "And how do you propose to do that."

"Move in with me," Shane blurted. "I mean, if you want to."

Emmett's smile radiated from his lips. "Hell yes. I'd love to. But Shane, about Cameron. Will he be stopping by randomly like he did tonight."

"No. I told him not to,"

Emmett nodded. "And do you think he'll listen?"

"Um," Shane bit his lip. "The thing about Cam is that's he's kind of unpredictable. But he does respect me, and I think he will respect our relationship."

"He better," Emmett said, jealousy evident in his words. "You're mine."

"Is that right?" Shane asked, fumbling with the buttons on Emmett's shirt. "Show me."

"With pleasure," Emmett said moving in to smother Shane's neck in kisses.

* * *

"It's not bad, babe, but I thought you weren't going to update right now. It's not safe," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand into his own. "I don't want to give this guy any reason to come after you."

Kurt sighed heavily. "He's a coward, Blaine. He's crouched behind a computer desk, typing out anonymous treats. But I'm going to publish, not until all of this is over. However, Lauren asked me not to stop writing this, and she's not the kind of person I'd want to piss off."

Blaine grinned widely. "I get that. I think she's scarier than the mohawk dude."

Kurt laughed. "His name is Puck, and he's about as threatening as a puppy. I'm personally more frightened of Quinn than I am of him."

"But he's your bodyguard. Do you think he's up for the job?" Blaine asked. "I mean, Wes said that they are one of the best in the city."

Kurt smiled. "Relax. Other than embarrassing the hell out of me because of the haircut and horrendous clothes he insists on wearing, he won't bother me at all. Besides, maybe I can give him a makeover. You know how I feel about makeovers," Kurt giggled.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine smiled as he looked up over the laptop screen. "But, I need to ask. Why didn't you tell me?"

"About Puck's haircut?"

"About the threats. Kurt, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you. As I said, there are always going to be haters and naysayers when you are more successful than they are. I don't want to waste time on people like that. But while we are on the subject, why didn't you tell me about the new guy?"

"Oh, Hunter. There wasn't anything to tell. He's a guest actor for right now. You know how it goes. If audiences like him, he may stay for a while. Why?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you have a lot of scenes with him?"

"Kurt, are you jealous?" Blaine smiled playfully."

"No more than you were when we went to the club the other night," Kurt laughed mischievously. "By the way, what happened to that pair of underwear?"

"I threw them in the garbage. They kinda got ripped the other night. Sorry about that," Blaine teased, leaning in to drop a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, as Blaine continued peppering kisses down his neck. "I thought you were going to finish editing this chapter tonight."

Blaine pulled back to look his fiance in the eye."What's the rush? You aren't going to publish right now. Besides, I thought we had something else we could do first," Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Nuh-uh mister. First edit, then we can get down to other business. I told Lauren I'd try to let her see the new chapter tomorrow, and I don't want to let her down."

Blaine began teasing his lips down Kurt's creamy skin at the base of his collar. "Fine, but if she's pissed at me 'cause this chapter isn't done, I'm throwing you under the bus and telling her it's your fau-oh, God Blaine. Screw the chapter."

"I'd prefer to screw you," Blaine smirked, closing the laptop and laying it on the nightstand and then opened the drawer to retrieve a condom and lube.

"Well, then, what are you waiting for," Kurt asked seductively, removing his pajama top and dropping it to the floor.

* * *

Author's Notes Sorry this was so short. I hope you all have a great Memorial Day. School's out so updates may come a little more frequently, but I won't promise. Life will still be crazy but I'll try. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10- Dropping In

Private Messages

Chapter 10

Author's Notes; Surprise. It's a new chapter already. Don't be a stranger. Let me know your thoughts.

* * *

"Hey babe. What are you doing here!" Kurt exclaimed, rising from his desk chair and embracing Blaine in a warm embrace.

"I brought lunch. I knew that you've been so busy lately that you skip lunch sometimes. Lauren ratted you out," Blaine said with a smile.

"If you don't leave for lunch, I can't leave for lunch and that makes me bitchy and hungry, which is not a good combination. So yeah, when loverboy called asking if you'd eaten lunch, I sold you out. Did you bring the eggrolls?" She asked, grabbing the bag from a startled Blaine.

"Yeah, check the box on top."

"Fanx" She said while taking a bite of an eggroll.

"Um, you're welcome," Blaine replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "Um, Lauren, can Kurt and I eat in private? I kind of had something I'd like to discuss with him."

"Oh, I see. Teen Angel here tried to butter me up with food so that he could fit in an afternoon booty call. Go ahead. I'll turn my head," Lauren said.

"Wait, is she serious?" Blaine asked as he stuck his fork into the carton of orange chicken.

Kurt burst out in hysterical laughter. "Of course not. Lauren, we're fine. You want to call Elijah in here and see if he wants something?"

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Who's Elijah? Did Isabelle get a new intern?"

"No. He's my assistant. Well, he is an assistant. Isabelle hired him for me last week to lighten the load for us since Chase took that other job at Elle," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes. "He's pretty great. He actually runs and gets us lunch most days, but we were up against a deadline the other day and I needed him to help me finish. He is basically me, before the promotion," Kurt grinned.

Blaine smiled. "That's great, Kurt. I'm glad you told Isabelle you were taking it. I can't wait to read your articles about Men's Fashion Week."

"You won't have a lot of time. We'll be doing last minute wedding stuff. It's going to be a busy week, I get two things I have always dreamed of; to cover New York Fashion Week and marry the most handsome man in America."

"Yeah, Cooper," Blaine laughed. "Remember you admitted that you thought he was the hottest guy you'd ever seen."

"Until I saw you. And you act better. Clearly, I got the better sibling."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't let him hear you say that. He's still disappointed that he's not the best man."

"Eh hmmm"

Blaine looked up to see who entered the room, and immediately, he felt his whole body tense up. A skinny brunette about Kurt's age was perched in the doorway. "So those pictures of you and Mr. Anderson weren't photoshopped after all. Are you going to introduce us?"

"Well, obviously, you know this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Elijah, the new assistant." Kurt said with a grin.

"I'm a huge fan. Partners is like, my favorite show. Although I don't care too much for that Emmett guy. Kurt keeps saying he's not jealous that you've been locking lips with the guy." Eli said as he trusted his hand toward Blaine.

Blaine shook his hand and tried to retract, but Elijah tightens his grip.

Kurt shoots Elijah a glare. "Elliott and I were friends before he started on the show. I trust Blaine and Elliott. Besides, I happen to know that he likes kissing me better."

"It's gotta be better than kissin' Sam Evans. That guy looks like one of those egg-sucking snakes, you know. Like if you aren't careful, he'd swallow you whole. Although, some guys like that kinda stuff," Elijah finally released Blane's hand. Blaine immediately squirted some sanitizer from Kurt's desk into his palm when Elijah turned toward Kurt. "So did you need anything, or did you finally realized that I was owed the pleasure of meeting this guy?" Elijah asked, winking at Blaine.

"Um Elijah, would you mind to go to that little cafe across the street and get me a herbal tea? Blaine forgot to get me a drink." Kurt said casually.

Blaine eyed Kurt suspiciously. "But Babe, I-" Blaine said in confusion/

"He's like that, so forgetful. Please?" Kurt asked again.

"Yeah, sure. Honey lemon, right? I'll be back in a few minutes. Save me a bite of that orange chicken, will ya?" the assistant called out to Blaine as he stepped out of the door.

"Such a weirdo," Lauren said, sticking her head in the door. "I thought I saw you holding a drink carrier, Blaine."

Blaine scratched his forehead. "I did. What was that about, Kurt?"

"Oh, he wanted me to arrange a meeting with you. He really is a huge fan. He never shuts up about the show. He's constantly asking for spoilers. But I could tell you were uncomfortable. You ok?"

"He's got a firm grip, that one. He seems to be a good assistant," Blaine said with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, he is. He pays attention to small details. I never told him what I drink. He picked up on that. And he's a fantastic editor."

"He's a total skeez," Lauren interjected. "I thought I was gonna have to come in here and rescue your fiance from the lynx. Have you seen the size of those paws?"

Kurt shook his head. "Oh Lauren, Eli's great. Saves me a lot of time. You just don't trust him yet."

"I don't trust anybody. It's the nature of the job. Although, if people weren't total assholes, I wouldn't be employed, so I guess it isn't all bad. Anyways, thanks for the food, Reynolds."

"Reynolds?" Blaine questioned, cocking his head sideways.

"Burt Reynolds. It's the eyebrows. That's a compliment. He was a good lookin' guy in his younger days."

"Um, thank you," Blaine said He took another bite of his orange chicken. His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Crap, that's Artie. He wants us to redo a scene."

"Oh ok. Thanks for bringing me lunch. Love you." Kurt said, raising up to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Wait, didn't you need to talk?"

"It's fine. We'll talk more tonight, ok," Blaine said. "See you tonight. Love you too. Bye Lauren."

"Later, Reynolds," she laughed as Blaine walked out of the office. "That was sweet of him."

"Shameless. I can't believe you conned my fiance into bringing you lunch."

Lauren took another bite of her eggroll. "What? Don't pretend like you don't appreciate it."

"I do. And he's the kinda guy that would do it every day if I asked him to do so. I mean, for the first few months that we lived together, he made me breakfast in bed. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he talked you into telling me that it was your idea for him to get us lunch."

Lauren averted his gaze.

"Oh my God. It was his idea. He was checking on me."

"Look, I told him he could drop in from time to time. Although I did warn him against he sneaking in, because I might accidentally taser his ass, and then you'd hate me, and I wouldn't be able to do my job as sufficiently. You should be flattered that he cares so much."

"Oh, I am. I just don't want to give him a reason to worry. All of this stuff with the lawsuit and now the threats. He's not sleeping well. He'd never say anything out loud, but I can tell that this is all taking a toll on him. Maybe after he saw there was nothing to worry about though, maybe he can relax a little."

"Um, Kurt. It bothers me that you think that this Blainiac guy is harmless. Blaine's right to be concerned. This guy is seriously off his hinges, and I don't think he's playing around. Besides, I believe after meeting your new assistant, Blaine will be dropping in a little more often."

"You think he's attracted to Elijah?"

"Uh uh. I believe he thinks Elijah wants in that second skin that you insist on calling jeans. I think if Eli would have stuck around any longer, he would have had two nice, round holes burned into his forehead from the laser beam blazing from Blaine's retinas."

"Oh, please," Kurt said, his eyes rolling playfully. "Blaine isn't really the jealous type."

"It's not jealousy. I think he's just super-protective of you, and I think that's sweet. Actually, it kinda makes me want to hurl.

"Kurt, I have the drinks. I got you that tea you- where's Blaine?" Elijah asked, looking around the room.

"He got called back to the studio. He said it was nice to meet you, though," Kurt replied.

"He seemed thrilled, especially since you sent me to get something that he already brought,' Elijah said, eyeing the styrofoam cups still in the carrier on Kurt's desk.

"Yeah," Kurt said, looking down at his desktop to avoid his assistant's stare.

"It's ok, Kurt. You could have just said I want a few moments alone with my smokin' hot fiance so he can ravage me in my office. I would've taken the hint. Besides, you know anything you say in this room won't be repeated. Scouts honor," Elijah said, holding up the universal boy scout sign.

"I'm sorry. Next time I won't send you on some silly errand. I'll just be honest with you and tell you I want you to get lost in the photography department for like half an hour," Kurt joked.

"Half an hour? That's it? If I had 'Mr. Sex on a Stick' in my office, I think we'd be tied up a little longer than half an hour. Or at least he would be," Elijah said, closing his eyes and shivering, as though he was picturing it in his mind.

"Elijah, that ringing sound. I'm not sure but I think that might be a telephone, and I'm pretty sure it's in your job description to answer here so my boy can finish his chicken." Lauren said.

Elijah winced and hurried out the door to answer the phone.

Kurt shook his head. "Girl, remember that discussion we had about delicacy in one's tone. If you would have said that any fiercer, we'd have to remove him from the ceiling."

"Sorry, not sorry. He just called your fiance sex on a stick and insinuated that he wanted to bind and gag him in your office. I know you like him, but I just don't trust that kid."

"I thought you said you don't trust anyone," Kurt said with a smirk.

"I don't, except for maybe Reynolds. That guy would probably thank a robber for taking all his money and tell him where his spare cash is in his wallet. There's not a malicious bone in that man's body, is there. Although, I bet he could kick some serious ass if he needed too. He a boxer, right?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "How did you know that?"

"Scuffed knuckles. Also his stance. I'd like to see 'Fetch' try to tie him up. I'd pay to see the beatdown that'd ensue," she chuckled. "By the way, thanks for the chapter. That's some hot stuff, although I feel bad for Emmett. Sad sack! He doesn't stand a chance, much like Fetch with your fiance. Well, I best be getting back to my post so you can be a least a little productive today. Thanks again for lunch. Oh, Kurt. Isabelle said she needed to speak to you earlier. Why don't you go check if she's in your office?"

Kurt nodded. "Thanks." He got up from his desk chair and dropped the empty cartons into the waste can and exited his office.

Lauren immediately hurried to his desk and sat down in his chair, silently cursing her skinny boss. She quickly logged into Kurt's email and sighed in frustration. No new emails from Blainiac. Deep down, she hoped that Kurt was right, and this guy was just an internet troll, but the strong feeling in her gut told her otherwise. That and the threatening note scrawled out on a post-it that was attached to his monitor before he arrived. She closed out the browser and exited the office as quickly as she entered. She grabbed her cell from her pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Wes, I'm gonna stop by after my shift is over. There was another message today. No, not in his email. This one was in his office."


	11. Chapter 11- Ship Wars

Ok, so before you start to read this chapter, I'm going to warn you that there isn't any actual Klaine in this chapter. Don't let that put you off though. Some of you have already called me out on this, but Domestic Partners and Private Messages are both satires in a sense. They both parody Glee and the actors that play them (and a little of Queer as Folk). I'm telling you that because this chapter has some obvious parallels and I didn't want to alienate readers. Yes, I'm talking about the divided fandom and the CrissColfer parallels. I'm not writing this in support of one over the other. I'm basing this loosely on how fandom really is, and so, it's here. I'm a Darren fan (obviously) and a Chris fan, and I am not going to say what side I'm on because I want to respect their privacy and their fans. That being said, I hope that none take offense to statements in this chapter. I'm writing from my character's mindset, not my own.

* * *

Domestic Partners

Chapter 11-Ship Wars

**So I see that you decided to continue on seeing Blaine. That just means I can continue on with my own plans. See you soon.**

**Blainiac 2:16**

Wes stared at the square of paper. "Lauren, did he see this?"

"Of course not. I wanted to show it to you first," Lauren replied. "I told Puck about the latest threat. He's on extra alert. We also more people on the case to guard his house when he's home and we have security systems and cameras in both his apartment and his office. We've also increased Blaine's security as well."

"Any chance it could be Kurt's assistant?" Wes asked.

"He was acting particularly skeezy today, especially around Blaine. But, he's not a major suspect. He's not the most articulate guy in the world. Although he's a Partner's fan, he just doesn't seem like he fits the profile," Lauren replied. "I mean, don't get me wrong, he's definitely a few crayons short of a whole box, but I don't see him as menacing. Blaine looked like he wanted him to use him as a punching bag though. I'd be happy to hold him steady while Reynolds practiced his jab."

Wes chuckled. "Easy there. So if it isn't the assistant, do you have any other suspects? I remember you said it was likely someone that had met Blaine before."

"He's a celebrity. It could be anyone. And I kind of stumbled on something that makes me wonder if we aren't dealing with multiple perpetrators," Lauren revealed. "Check this out." She turned her laptop around to show Wes a Tumblr page.

**BLAINIACS 4 LIFE**

Wes's eyes went wide as he scrolled down to see post after post of fans and Blaine, reports of sightings, and even rants about seeing Kurt and Blaine out together. There had to be hundreds of them. "When did you find this?"

"Earlier today. I got suspicious after I found the post-it. And I started thinking about the other warnings that Kurt got. The writing style wasn't consistent across the board, especially on the post-it. It was like there were multiple authors. And one of the senders even spelled Blainiac wrong," Lauren groaned.

Wes shook his head. "This is a mess. So now you are saying we could be dealing with multiple threats, and we don't have a clue who any of them are? Do you know how many gay fans Blaine has?"

"Not just gay fans, although most of them are. Quite a few of them are Blam shippers. A few of them even ship SeBlaine."

Wes jerked his head toward Lauren in shock. "Wait, that's Blaine and Sebastian, right? Are these people aware that they once dated, but it ended because Sebastian was a self-absorbed ass?"

"Yeah, most of them know, and they don't care. Hell, some of these are female, with a goal of turning Blaine straight." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Wes shook his head as he continued to scroll down the page. "Who is Porcelain?" Wes asked, clearly confused by the name written repeatedly amongst the numerous posts.

"Best I can figure, it's Kurt. These people write in code. See, on Tumblr, you can search posts by name or by tags. These fans are careful to not actually say their names so nobody stumbles across the site and reports it."

"So I guess that Bumble Bee is Blaine," Wes surmised.

"Yeah. It'd be a cute nickname if it weren't posted by complete nutcases. I mean, there are some that say that Sam is the real boyfriend."

Wes furrowed his eyebrows. "Sam is straight."

"Not according to these people. They've mostly used scenes from the show, but they've also found pictures of Sam and Blaine in various compromising positions. Some appear to be photoshopped. Didn't you say there was this one pap in particular that you guys had to deal with before?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah. Jacob Ben Isreal. We brought a suit against him, but it was settled out of court. He had to pay a fine, but then his paper just gave him a substantial raise."

"Well, it seems to me, quite a few of his photos are used here, and some of the articles from his blog are reblogged here. And unfortunately, there are quite a few blogs that are tagged as Blainiacs. This particular page looked like it had the most followers, but there are quite a few more."

Wes' head fell into his palm. "This just got a million times more complicated. Do you believe this to be a conspiracy? Are they all Blaine stalkers?"

"Lauren shook his head. No. Most of them just wish that he was single so they had a shot. Some of them are Blam shippers, as I stated before, and some of them just hate Kurt. I could try to make a profile of the perp, but it's going to take awhile. Plus, I need to go through all of these followers pages as well," she sighed. "And even if I do find this guy on Tumblr, it's really hard to track them down. Although members of the site have to register, all they need is an email account, and anyone can create one of those. Not to mention, several of these blogs can be run by the same person because you can have multiple pages. People can even post as an anonymous poster, and that's a lot harder to trace."

"So what do you think we need to do? Do we need to sit them down and show them the site."

Lauren shook her head no. "Are you kidding? Kurt would be pissed. He'd spend days holed in his office writing scathing replies to all the haters, ripping them all a new asshole, and Blaine would be devastated. You know what a people pleaser he is."

Wes nodded. "You're right. So what do we do?"

"I have an idea. But you aren't going to like it. And they are going to absolutely hate it," Lauren sighed.

"Let's hear it anyway."

"They need to break up," Lauren said, matter-of-factly.

"There's no way that's going to happen. Blaine and Kurt love each other. I've never seen Blaine so happy."

Lauren shook her head. "That's not what Kurt said. He said Blaine's on edge. He's not sleeping, and he's looking over his shoulder constantly. Elliott said he's screwing up lines left and right, and Artie actually said he missed Cooper yesterday. And Spencer and Allister said he's been irritable. Well, Allister said that. Spencer just said he was being a dick."

"Blaine? He must really be terrified. Blaine would be horrified if he knew anyone said those things about him. He likes to appear calm and confident, even if he's a wreck inside. I remember when he first came to Dalton. He would jump at the slightest touch or noise. We brought him out of his shell, but I still think he was guarded. David used to say that he thought that Blaine was the poster boy for anxiety. He was just good at hiding it."

"I could agree with that, although I have no clue who this David guy is," Lauren chuckled.

Wes frowned. "I'm sorry. He was on the Warbler council with me and he's studying to be a psychologist now. He and Blaine were pretty close. That reminds me. We had to bring in more council on this case."

"Did Seabiscuit file more claims."

"No, but Sebastian's father has been burying the firm in paperwork, and we're over our head. Do you think Sebastian could be Blainiac?" Wes inquired.

"I did at first, especially since he addressed him as pasty-face, but I've seen that slur on this page too. I just really don't have a clue right now. So, are you and Quinn going to be able to handle the case now?"

"No. We have to bring in more people. I haven't been practicing long, and Quinn is just a paralegal. I think the partners just gave this to me because they thought it'd be a quick case. I know you don't usually like being involved in huge cases. Are you ok with this?" Wes asked tentatively.

"The reason I hate working on huge cases is that all of the people that end up getting involved. You know that as a rule, I don't trust people, and then I'm thrust in this situation where I'm supposed to just believe that they are in it for the right reasons, and we all know that in the legal profession, that ain't true. I don't want my clients to get hurt because someone that doesn't give a rat's ass about the people involved overlooked major details," Lauren said bluntly.

"You have a valid point, Lauren. But I want you to remember that Blaine and Kurt are my friends, and I will still be lead counsel on this case. Everything will be seen by me, and I swear I won't just pass it off on someone just trying to get done so they can go home early. I need you to trust me."

"Fine. Which windbags are going to be helping?" Lauren huffed.

"Mr. Harwood and Mr. Dixon," Wes replied.

"Oh God, You mean Serious and Sas."

Wes grinned. "I don't think they liked it when you called them that."

"Fine, they won't hear me call them that to their faces," she groaned.

"Come on. Trent and Thad aren't that bad."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "You sound like a Dr. Seuss poem," she retorted. "Fine. I'm going to have to run. I need to start going through all of these blog pages to see if I can narrow down some suspects."

"That sounds like a lot of work. Shouldn't you enlist some extra help yourself?"

"Don't you worry. I got the studio's PR representation firm to help. They loaned me Tina and her assistant, Dottie. They are both whizzes when it comes to social media. Also, I'm going to be spending the majority of my time trying to crack the mystery of who Blainiac is, so we've got two other guards to watch Hummel. Puckerman's brother, Jake and his partner, Ryder, are going to take over."

"Oh Good Gracious! Are those two even capable of staying in the same room with one another without a brawl breaking out?" Wes questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I had the most horrendous time getting the firm to use you guys again after the incident with that singer last year."

"Don't worry. There aren't any girls involved this time, and they won't be working on the same shift. Besides, they both know that if either one of them screws this up, they'll be dusting the dirt off their asses and picking their teeth out of the parking lot, courtesy of the real biggest badass they've ever met. Moi."

"Well, that would certainly deter me from doing anything stupid," Wes grinned, but then his smile quickly faded. "But I have to admit, it makes me nervous that you are going off Kurt's detail. He's quite guarded. He trusts you. Besides, you are smart enough to know when you need to stay close and when to back off. I worry that if things get really tense, Kurt may get careless and try to get away from his detail." Wes said pressing his hands flat against the table top. "He's independent, and he's smart. But he's also a little naive. I don't think he's taking this as seriously as he needs to do so.

"Let me talk to them, both Kurt and Blaine, and I'll explain the severity of this whole situation. We both can. You know me. I'm not great at putting things delicately, and I don't want this to backfire. I'll set it up for Monday if that's good for you," Lauren said.

"I can do ten A.M. Will that work for you?" Wes inquired.

"Yes, at ten o'clock. We'll meet you here. And hopefully, I'll know a lot more about all of this," Lauren sighed.

* * *

Sorry, guys. I know this is all as clear as mud right now, and some of you are probably cursing me now, but you know how I am. I can never keep things simple. I'm just going to hide in a quiet place and work on the next chapter so you guys won't be too frustrated. Thanks, guys


	12. Chapter 12- Not Ok

Domestic Partners

Chapter 12-It's not ok

Warning: Angst ahead.

* * *

Kurt sighed in frustration as he deleted an entire paragraph from the article he was typing. It had been a hellacious Monday, starting with a meeting with Lauren and Wes, and then Isabelle informed that she needed him to scrap the Wonderbutt article he was writing and submit something else. He was about to shut his laptop when an alert popped up.

**Incoming Call: Burt Hummel**

Kurt sat his laptop down on his nightstand and adjusted the monitor so that his webcam was positioned properly. Then, he clicked the accept button. "Hey, dad. Is everything ok?

"So what's this Finn said about you not coming here for Thanksgiving, Kurt? You always come to visit us for the holidays," Burt grumbled. "I figured with that promotion, you'd be able to come up with the money. If you can't, I'll get you a ticket and fly you and Blaine here. We miss you, kiddo."

"I miss you too, dad, but it's not a money issue. It's a lot more complicated than that, unfortunately," Kurt replied with a frown. "It's this trial. With that and work, they have me pretty busy," Kurt replied.

"All the more reason to take a break. You look pretty rough. Have you slept at all?"

"Well gee thanks. And no, I haven't been sleeping well," Kurt replied with a little more snark than he had intended.

"So does this have anything to do with this crazy stalker guy and the kid with the Geronimo hair that used to throw you into dumpsters now actin' as your bodyguard. You want to tell me what that's all about?"

Kurt grimaced. "Actually, not really. How did you even hear about that?" Kurt questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not an idiot, Kurt. He still calls here to talk to Finn from time to time. And Finn asked what I thought about this situation with you and this psycho stalker guy, which I had to tell him that you haven't said the first thing to me about. So why don't you fill me in? Who's this nutcase that's stalkin' you and why in the Hell do you need a bodyguard? And Puck, of all people? If I remember, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box," Burt retorted.

"Dad, calm down. It just this guy on the internet making idle threats. The studio and the lawyers are just being cautious."

"I don't get it. Why is this guy threatening you?"

Kurt sighed. "He's a fan of Blaine's, and he wants me out of the picture."

Burt removed his cap and scratched his head. "So this guy is after Blaine or you?"

"Both of us, I guess. The actual threats though are toward me. Lauren, one of my guards, thinks that it's just some jealous fan. I think it's Sebastian. I think he's trying to spook us so we aren't on our game during the trial. It's fine."

Burt shook his head. "It's not fine. You are my son, and I don't like anyone trying to push you around. Especially if I can't protect you."

"That's what the bodyguards are for. They're mainly a precaution, just to make sure that we're safe. It's just some coward hiding behind a keyboard making bitter threats," Kurt said, trying to reassure his father with a soft smile.

Kurt could feel his father's gaze burning into his forehead. "What aren't you telling me? Is this like the kid in school? The one that threatened to kill you. The one you didn't want to tell me about," Burt prodded.

"No. It's nothing like that. And if you remember, Karofsky never actually did anything except kiss me. He was just confused and scared. We're actually friends now. It's no big deal."

"It was a big deal then, and it's a big deal now. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kurt sighed. "I assure you, it's ok. Look, Dad, I have to go. But I'll call you back tomorrow, ok? I love you."

"Love you too. But this conversation is not over. And promise me you'll be safe," Burt said. "Tell Blaine I said hi."

"I will," Kurt said as he clicked the end call button and sighed loudly.

"Was that your dad?" Blaine asked as he stepped into their bedroom and kissed Kurt's forehead. He sat down next to Kurt on their bed.

"Yeah. I relayed the news about Thanksgiving."

Blaine frowned. "How did he take it?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not so well. Finn told him about the bodyguards and the situation with Blainiac."

"How much does he know? Kurt, you should have told him before now," Blaine scolded. "I bet he's worried to death.

"I didn't expect Finn to blab. Although, I should've known better. It still makes me nervous that he knows the wedding date and venue. Besides, I told him he doesn't have a reason to worry. It's all just a precaution," Kurt smiled reassuringly at his fiance.

Blaine placed his hand on his own forehead. "I don't think you are treating this with the seriousness that it deserves. You remember what Lauren told you this morning. Someone was in your office. This wasn't an email this time. He walked right past the night guard and put a note directly on your work computer. And they said there was evidence that there could be more than one person writing the messages."

"I told you, I still think it's some paid lackey of Sebastian's. He's just trying to scare us."

"And it's working. Kurt, I found a note in my office today, written on a large post-it like the one Lauren said she found in your office."

Kurt's mouth dropped open wide. "Wait, what did it say? Do you still have it?"

"I gave it to Spencer so he could give it to Lauren. I took a picture of it on my phone, though." Blaine scrolled through the photos on his camera roll until he found the message.

**Dear Blaine,**

**Who are those guys that have been tailing your ass lately? Not that I blame them. It's a nice ass. It's not the same pasty-faced twink that's usually glued to your hip. That's a nice change. How about you make that change permanent? If you can't, I can help with that.**

**Blaniac 2-16**

Kurt's cheeks felt as if they were on fire with rage. "I'm so tired of this coward calling me a pasty-faced twink."

Blaine jerked away from Kurt and stood up, running his fingers through his hair so roughly that he pulled out a few strands. "That's what is bothering you? This was in my office!" Blaine retorted angrily. "He wants to hurt you, Kurt. Do you get that at all? Does it matter to you that this is tearing me apart."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. "Calm down. It's ok. Everything is ok!"

Blaine jerked back. "Everything is not ok. I am not ok, and if you don't realize that, then maybe Lauren was right." Blaine reached under the bed for his overnight bag and immediately began tossing some things into it."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kurt cried out.

"This is too much. All of it. I need a break. We need a break!" Blaine replied, zipping the bag shut and reaching for the doorknob.

"Blaine, please, let's talk about this," Kurt begged.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't. I can't talk about this right now. He stepped through the doorway, bag in tow.

"Where are you going?

"Sam's," he said shortly and walked right out the door, leaving Kurt sobbing into his pillow.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to Kellyb321 for looking over this. I'd love to hear from you. FYI, when you guys get quiet, I tend to think I might be boring you, so I turn up the heat. So if you don't like the development, you might want to speak up. Strap yourselves in, it's going to be a rough ride.

If you are looking for something to read, you need to read chained to the Rhythm of Love by Mirvly on AO3. I read it all in one sitting. Also, if you aren't reading Life in the Big Apple by voyage Asia, you should check it out. You need to read Westerville abbey first though. And if you still haven't read Crowded House by Kellyb321, come on guys. You'll thank me.


	13. Chapter 13-Night Terrors

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to publish. I rewrote it multiple times.

Warning: violence and angst ahead.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to publish. I rewrote it multiple times.

Warning: violence and angst ahead.

Domestic Partners

Chapter 13-Night Terrors

"Blaine! Please help me!" Kurt cried out in agony as fists pounded into Kurt's torso. "Please!"

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, tears raining from his eyes as he struggled against the man that had his arms pinned behind his back. "Leave him alone. It's me you want!"

The man behind him laughed sinisterly. "That's only partially true. Yes, I want you, but it seems these days the only way anyone gets you is with this pathetic Twinkerbell at your side. Him, I could do without seeing ever again."

"Well, that's tough because Kurt is my fiance, my one true love. And I wouldn't ever leave him for anyone, especially not you," Blaine spat.

"So you've said before," the man laughed again. "So I decided to reverse it, have him leave you. Unfortunately, he wouldn't agree to go peacefully. And so it had to come to this," he said as one of his friends landed another punch to Kurt's stomach.

"You think I'd ever want someone like you. Someone that tried to manipulate and hurt other people. You're spineless. You couldn't even do your own dirty work. And it took three of you. You are all just a bunch of cowards." Blaine screamed at Kurt's attackers, still struggling to break free from the man who had him pinned to the ground.

"Cowards, huh? One of the other men laughed. "Wanna see how fearless I am?" he snarled, pulling a switchblade from his back pocket. "I told you before that I could snap him like a twig, but this might be a little more fun," he laughed menacingly as he pressed the button so the blade sprung forward, his free hand grasping Kurt by the collar as the hand with the knife swung around his neck, the blade now right against his skin.

"Stop!" Blaine screamed. "What do you want? Anything! Just don't hurt him," he cried as he thrashed, still trying to break free from the weight of the man on top of him.

"You had your chance." Blainiac sneered. "You were warned. You chose to ignore my warnings. Time's up," he said as he slid the knife across Kurt's neck, slitting Kurt's throat.

"KURT!" Blaine cried aloud, thrashing violently, as his fiance's blood painted the pavement red.

"Blaine! Man, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked as the light flicked on and Blaine rubbed his eyes. "You were screaming and you're shakin', dude? What happened?" Sam asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine wiped the sweat from his brow. "They were hurting Kurt. I couldn't protect him. Sam, I was right there, and I couldn't do anything about it."

"It was just a nightmare, man. I'm sure Kurt is fine."

"How can you be sure. I can't be. I'm terrified to leave him alone. I've barely been sleeping. And then I just walk out and left him alone," Blaine sobbed, his head buried in his hands.

"You didn't leave him alone. He has Puck outside the apartment, and he's one scary-ass dude. He's not gonna let anything happen to Kurt while he's on watch. Speaking of Puck, he called."

"Kurt's bodyguard! He called? When?"

"About an hour ago. He sounded a little strange. I think he was calling from the john, so I just I told him you were sleepin' and he kinda laughed and said something like, sleepin' my ass. I worry about that guy sometimes," Sam laughed, as he handed Blaine's phone over to him. "So, you ok?"

Blaine nodded as he started scrolling through his missed calls. "Yeah," he replied sadly. "Kurt called too, several times. Why didn't you wake me?"

"It's midnight man. I'll take you over there in the morning, but you need to get some rest."

"I just tried, and you saw the aftermath of that," Blaine sighed. "I was doing that at home too. I think it terrified Kurt. Honestly, I was terrified as well. It just seemed so real. I need to talk to him."

Sam nodded and smiled. "Call him. I'm sure he can't sleep either. I'm surprised he hasn't barged through the door already with a bouquet of roses and a cheesecake."

Blane hit the send button and sighed again the phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. "Kurt, it's me. I'm sorry. Sorry I left. Sorry I missed your calls. I'm just sorry. I love you. Please call me back when you get this," Blaine pleaded. Before he could end the call, another call started to beep in. "It's Puck again." He hit the talk button. "Hey, man. I'm sorry, I was asleep earlier and Sam didn't wake me. What's going on?"

"Is Kurt still there with you?" Puck asked worriedly.

"Huh? Kurt's not here. He's supposed to be there with you?" Blaine said, scratching his head in confusion.

"He was, but he's not here now. He said he was going to take a nap. When I went to check on him, and the window was open and a note was on his computer desk," Puck explained. "I called you as soon as I noticed he was gone, but Sam said you were sleepin' and acted all hush-hush like there was some secret. I thought he must've snuck over there to see you."

"No, he didn't. Wait. You said there was a note? What does it say? Puck? Snap a picture and send it to me," Blaine demanded frantically.

Sam squeezed Blaine's hand as he waited for Puck's reply.

A photo of a large post-it popped up.

_Needed a breather. Dont wait up._

Blaine immediately called Puck back. "Kurt didn't write this. When did you notice he was gone?"

"Wait, what do you mean Kurt didn't write this. How do you know?" Puck sounded worried.

"I know his writing. Kurt's penmanship is incredibly neat. This is chicken scratch. And Kurt would never in a million years write don't without an apostrophe. Typos are a major pet peeve of his. When was the last time you actually saw him?"

"I don't know. About an hour ago. I just thought he was tryin' to sneak over there for some hot anger sex, ya know, and I was kinda havin' my own issues. I think I shat out everything I've ever ate."

"TMI, man. Call Kurt!" Blaine practically yelled into the phone. "He may not pick up if he thinks it's me calling. He's stubborn like that. Is it ringing?"

"Yeah, it's ringin'," Puck replied, his voice panicked. "Wait! That's his ring tone. I thought I heard it earlier as well," Puck blurted.

"Kurt never goes anywhere without his phone," Blaine said, his voice shaking. "Puck, did you find it?"

Puck groaned. "Hang on, Dude. It's dark out here, and there are weeds and stuff. It's gotta be close, dammit!"

"Weeds. Kurt would never walk through weeds." Sam remarked, shaking his head.

"Of course he wouldn't. You know Kurt. He'd be worried it would ruin his designer boots. Call Lauren. I'll be there in a second."

"Blaine, I found it. Hurry!" Puck shouted as he stood over Kurt's body, ripping off his shirt so he could apply pressure to the wound in Kurt's head.

Author's Notes: Don't hate me, guys. You know me and angst. It's a love-hate relationship. I promise to fix this eventually.


	14. Chapter 14- Slip Up

Author's Notes: So I started this chapter immediately after I posted the last one because I knew you guys would want to know what happened after I left off on that cliffhanger. Although if you guys have been with me this long, you should've known I like to do stuff like that. * Insert sinister laugh here.* Honestly, I do that to keep you guys intrigued but sometimes this crazy mind of mine goes off on several tangents, and I haven't decided which route to take. Sometimes, I just have to put myself out on that cliff so that my crazy brain will make a decision already. LOL. Thanks for putting up with my crazy ya'll. Enough of that. Here's what you actually came for.

* * *

Domestic Partners

Chapter 14- Slip Up

It hadn't been fifteen minutes since Blaine hung up on him when he came sprinting down the asphalt, hopping over the chain link fence like it was nothing and rushing over to Puck, who was standing there wringing his hands, fear written all over his face.

"The cops are on their way. So is Lauren. She's going to kill me."

Blaine glared at him and grabbed Kurt's phone out of Puck's hands. "I'm going to kill you. How could you let this happen? You were supposed to be watching him. That's the sole description of what a night guard does. They guard!"

"I was watching him. But then, he got all weepy and he was crying, singing sappy show tunes, and there's only so much of that crap I can take," Puck sighed. "It's not like I didn't go check on him every two minutes. I was outside the door the entire time, well except when I had to drop a deuce, which was a little more than I usually do, because I kinda had the runs man. It must've been that burrito I had for lunch."

"TMI, man. You never should have left," Blaine fumed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have either," Puck retorted.

Blaine lunged forward at Puck and grabbed his tank at the neck when they were interrupted by a high-pitched voice. "Would you two shut up and stop fighting like I'm not right here?" Kurt huffed, holding an ice pack to the wound on his head in place of the blood-soaked silk shirt that was now discarded on the ground. "I'm fine," he winced, as he rubbed his ankle, which was puffy and red.

"You are not fine!" Blaine shouted, then he took a deep breath and sat down on the pavement beside his fiance. "How did this happen? Did someone attack you?"

Kurt sighed. "No, I slipped. I was so angry. At you, at Blainiac, at everyone. I mean, you basically broke up with me and then ran out of here like a teenage girl having a temper tantrum, and then you wouldn't pick up your phone so that we could talk this out like adults. What the hell, Blaine?"

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep. Sam didn't wake me, but I called back as soon as I realized, but- wait a second, this isn't about me? What happened?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's other hand in his own.

"Well, after I called you, like 5 times and you didn't pick up, I figured that you actually meant what you said, that you were done with me, and you didn't want to talk. I got pissed. I wasn't going to let you get off that easily, without talking, without discussing things, so when I heard Puck go to the bathroom, I scrawled out a note and then I snuck out the window. I thought I cleared the fence, but I was caught. The fringe on my jacket got stuck in the fence, and I couldn't get loose. So I jerked and pulled at the fabric, which was holding me in place, apparently, and my face and I had a close encounter with the ground. I think I hit a rock or something and passed out for a minute or two."

"An ambulance is on their way too," Puck told Kurt. "I told them to send both because I didn't know what we were dealing with if it was an attack or what. I'm sorry, dude. But you can't do that. If you wanted to go see Short Stack, I would have gone with you. I would have even given you a lift on my hog, man, well once I got off the pot. You would have had to ride bitch, but I would've gotten you there. "

Kurt sighed. "I know. It was a stupid thing to do."

"Damn right, it was!" Puck replied. "I thought you were kidnapped or something. With the note and all, after Blaine said that wasn't your handwriting on that post-it.

"What note on a post-it? I didn't write anything on a post-it. I used my notepad." Kurt replied, giving Puck a what-the-hell glare.

"Blaine, show it to him. The picture I sent you."

Blaine quickly pulled up the picture on his phone and showed it to Kurt. "I told him it wasn't yours. That's why he panicked, why I panicked too, I guess."

Kurt blinked and rubbed his forehead as if he was a little puzzled. "No, it isn't mine. But I know who wrote it." He blinked again and passed out cold in Blaine's arm as the siren wailed in the street.

* * *

"What the hell happened, Puckerman? You knew you weren't supposed to take your eyes off of him for a second," Lauren berated the man, as they sat at a table in the now-empty cafeteria of the emergency room.

"A dude's gotta go, sometimes. I'm sorry. I told them both that I'm sorry," Puckerman apologized, letting his head drop into his hands.

"Don't beat yourself up. That's my job," Lauren said, smacking him on the back of the head. "Have they updated you on his condition?"

"He's gonna be ok. He's got a concussion and a broken ankle, but I'm more concerned with this post-it thing. He said he knows who wrote it, but then I haven't been able to talk to him since. I need to go back in there, to see him so I can get to the bottom of this and find this little punk so I can give him the beatdown he deserves."

Lauren shook her head. "Not right now. He's in there with Blaine, and they need to talk. And so do we," Lauren sighed. "I found out a lot more about Blainiac and this Tumblr page. It turns out that it's even more complicated than we thought. As I suspected, there is more than one Blainiac. Tina, Dottie, and I have been trying to weed out suspects, and there are quite a few. Two of them were easy because they use the same name to sign the emails as they use for their Tumblr names. I believe there is at least one more that's been sending the threats, but this one was a lot more cautious. He doesn't have an account of the fanfiction page like the other two, and the Tumblr page is not specific to just Blaine. Actually, I think he may be responsible for some of the anonymous comments on the main Blainiac page and on the other two Bloggers' pages."

"Well, at least you've got some more information. Any chance there's more than three?"

"I was suspicious of a poster named Jigsaw Sue, but it turns out that she has her own page devoted to Kurt, something called "Sweet Porcelain" or something like that. She's completely off her rocker, but I think she's harmless," Lauren said with a dry laugh. "There's always a chance, but I think these three are our main culprits."

"Do you know anything about their real identities yet?"

"No. I had to get a detective involved, someone that has a little more access and clearance than I do, and he doesn't really have anything definitive yet, aside from tracing email accounts. You know that people create bogus email addresses all the time, so it didn't really lead anywhere. However, I did have him trace IP addresses, and as I suspected, they are using multiple devices, one which includes an office PC from , Kurt's office."

"But we already knew that someone was sneaking into Kurt's office," Puck replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes, but at that point, we thought that someone could've just snuck past security on that one occasion. We didn't know if it was a delivery boy or someone on the cleaning crew, but now we know that this computer has been used multiple times, which means that one of the culprits has been in that building multiple times. I'm not sure if it's someone that works directly with Kurt, or if it's someone in one of the other departments."

"Wait, Kurt said that he recognized the handwriting on the post-it. The one left in his room. He said he'd know that handwriting anywhere," Puck blurted, as he stood up from his seat in the hospital lounge. "I need to go talk to Kurt!"

* * *

"What the Hell! Do you know how stupid it was to break into his room with the bodyguard there? You could've been caught. You were supposed to wait until they left."

"I thought he had left. I watched him sneak out of the window, and I thought it was all clear. I made sure the bodyguard was distracted. Replacing the chocolates in the box with laxatives earlier today seemed to do the trick," the man laughed. "But I didn't know that Kurt got caught on the fence. While I was in his room, I started the note, but then, I heard a thud. I looked out of the window, and I saw him on the ground with a pool of blood under his head. I panicked and high-tailed it out of there before anyone knew what happened," Elijah replied.

"Well, because of your sloppiness, they'll figure out that you've been in his home. And you better hope that Kurt doesn't recognize your chicken scratch. Because if he does, we're going to have to turn things up a notch, strike sooner than we planned," Blainiac replied.

* * *

"Those flowers are nice," Blaine said with a smile. "Who sent them?"

Kurt sniffed the bouquet of assorted flowers, carnations, daisies, and babies breath, and checked the card. "Oh, they're from Elijah, my assistant. You've met him."

Blaine winced and walked over to the hand sanitizer and pumped some of the liquid into his hands and rubbed his hands vigorously. "Yeah. I remember. Beverage Boy," Blaine said, with an eye roll. "He tried to visit earlier, but you were still unconscious. I told the receptionist to tell him to thank him for stopping by, but he could see you at work."

"Why does he bother you so much? He's harmless. He's a huge help around the office," Kurt said.

"I don't like the way that he looks at you," Blaine replied.

"At me? He looked at you like he was undressing you with his eyes," Kurt chuckled. "What? Was he looking at me the same way?"

Blaine looked down. "No. It was like this brooding, envious look. Like a kid in a candy store when he doesn't have a cent to his name."

"It's no secret that he wants my job one of these days," Kurt laughed. "But that's the nature of the beast. Everyone wants their superiors to get struck by some mysterious debilitating illness or get hit by a bus or something so they can move into their role. He's just tenacious." Kurt raised up and waved to Puck and Lauren, who came barging through the door. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You said that you've seen the writing before. On the post-it. Where?" Lauren asked.

Kurt nodded. "At work. My assistant? Elijah."

Puck cocked his head sideways. "Creep Show? The little weasel that follows you around like he's tethered to your hip or something and glares at you as if he wanted to burn a hole in your forehead?" Puck asked.

"He does not," Kurt replied with an eye roll.

"He definitely does," Lauren agreed. "I told you he was a skeez."

Have you ever invited over to your house before?" Puck questioned.

"Of course not. He's just a colleague. Why?"

"Because I think we found Blainiac," Puck answered.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright, so I kind of did it again. Another cliffhanger. Several of you predicted that Elijah was involved, but you'll just have to keep coming back to find out to what extent. And see, Kurt's ok. I told you I couldn't be responsible for anything too bad to my precious Kurt. Alright, off to start another chapter.

Thanks again to everyone still commenting an reviewing. Nothing motivates me quite like getting that email saying I've got a review.


	15. Chapter 15- Moving Up or Moving Out

Author's Notes: Sorry this took me so long to get this out there.

* * *

Chapter 15- Moving Up or Moving Out

Kurt squinted and turned his head from the window in the bleak hospital room, grabbing the blanket to try to block the sunlight so that he could go back to sleep, but it wouldn't budge. He smiled when he realized that Blaine was the reason. His fiance was snuggled up against him, his head resting on Kurt's chest, and the blanket wrapped securely around him. Kurt smiled and kissed his fiance's forehead. "Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Scooch a little."

Blaine blinked a little, smiling when he saw Kurt looking at him. "Hey, sorry," he said, tugging the thin duvet out from under himself and smoothing it over the both of them. "There. You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess. My ankle started hurting a lot last night, so the nurse came in and gave me some pain medication. I slept great after that. I have a bit of a headache right now, but I guess that's to be expected," Kurt sighed, sitting up against the hospital bed railing. "I owe you an apology."

Blaine scooted next to Kurt, looking him solemnly in the eyes. "I'm the one that overreacted. I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I was so scared, Kurt. I still am. Blainiac is still out there, and you were refusing to take it seriously. You're my life, Kurt. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. "You're mine too, and I get it now. When I fell and hit the pavement, I knew I was hurt. I was terrified, and all I could think about was you, and how you left me, and that I deserved it," Kurt said as a tear slid down his cheek.

Blaine shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek as well. "You didn't deserve it. You don't deserve any of this. I shouldn't have left. I wasn't done with you. I never will be. You're it for me. You need to know that. I just-" Blaine sighed. "I got overwhelmed and frustrated. This is all my fault. Blainiac is after you because of me. I thought he had hurt you. I've even dreamed of it, vividly, and I just felt overcome with guilt because if something did happen to you, every bit of it would be my fault," Blaine cried, tears dripping from his eyes.

"This isn't your fault either, Blaine. It's not like you're Blainiac. He's the person or person responsible, not you. And I should have taken it seriously. It wasn't that I was ignoring it or anything. I just thought it was a ploy. But to find out that my own assistant has something to do with this," Kurt sighed. "I just didn't think this Blainiac guy was actually going to act on anything. I assumed it was all part of Sebastian's plan to rattle us before the trial."

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Yeah, but by shrugging this whole situation off like it was nothing scared the hell out of me. Blowing off your security and sneaking out of the window. What were you thinking?"

Kurt dropped his head. "I wasn't. I just wanted to get to you, to talk, so that we could fix things between us. I've never seen you that upset."

Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck and rested his head on his fiance's shoulder. "I know. I lost my cool. But, we're ok now. More than ok, but all of this is getting out of hand. I'm afraid, that this guy or these guys are going to hurt you and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own and started stroking it lightly. "I couldn't bear it, if you get hurt because of me." Another tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, no. Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm right here," Kurt reassured his fiance, squeezing his hand back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine shook his head and let it rest in his other hand, "Lauren's right. This is too dangerous. I need to have a talk with Sidney. I'm quitting the show."

"You are doing no such thing," Kurt responded, shaking his head. "We are not letting some little cretin determine our lives for us. This is your work, Blaine. Besides, the show would never survive without you. And you love it too much."

"I love you more. I love us. And nothing is worth losing us - nothing, Kurt; not the show, not money, not anything." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and buried his head in Kurt's neck.

Kurt wrapped his arms fiercely around his fiance like a blanket. "You aren't going to lose me. I told you before, I'm never saying goodbye to you. Not now. Not ever, and certainly not for some psycho that thinks he can intimidate me into stepping aside.

Blaine pulled back from Kurt's embrace and dropped his head so that his gaze rested on the white tiles. "Lauren said we should postpone the wedding. I know you don't want to, but it might be the best thing, for now, until they catch him, or them. Ugh!" Blaine wrung his hands together in frustration. "This is crazy! I'm going crazy."

"You aren't. The only one that's crazy is the nutcase that's doing this. But I trust Lauren and the guys. And I trust Wes and his team. They are going to figure this out," Kurt said, scooting back to the head of the bed and lying down. He patted Blaine's spot. "I think we both just need to rest. You haven't been sleeping, and I haven 't really been either. It's early. Big spoon or little?

"Little," Blaine replied quietly, allowing Kurt to engulf him in his warm embrace and drift back off to sleep.

* * *

"Elijah, come take a seat," Isabelle said calmly from her place at the conference table. "I've invited Phillip from security, and Denise from our legal departments because we had some concerns we needed to address.

Elijah sat down in the conference directly across from Kurt. "Concerns? Involving me? It must be something quite serious if HR and legal is involved."

"It's quite serious, Elijah, and I believe that you already know why we are all here," Isabelle replied solemnly. There have been some allegations regarding some of the activities you have done at work. While performing routine maintenance on your pc, it's been discovered that there were adult websites in your browser history."

Elijah breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, those. They were for research. Kurt was doing that article about butt enhancing underwear. Apparently, if you type male enhancement into a search engine, you get some very, um, interesting results." Elijah laughed nervously.

"Well, that makes sense, but we are actually referring to social media sites."

Elijah's gaze shifted from Kurt to the clock on the wall to the floor, as if he was afraid of eye contact. "I check my Facebook and Tumblr sometimes, on my lunch break and stuff. I didn't think that was against company policy. I've seen Lauren doing the same on her cell, and I've seen Kurt checking nonwork-related emails. Kurt said it was ok as long as I wasn't on it when I was working on an assignment."

Isabelle nodded. "Yes, it would be permissible, if there weren't illegal activities happening on the account. I think you are aware that Ms. Zizzes and Mr. Puckerman and the other guards have been with Kurt because of a security threat. We won't go into details, but I know that you know that someone has been making threats toward him, some in the form of electronic mail and some actually handwritten."

"Yeah, Kurt told me about that maniac, and I've been trying to keep out for anyone creepy that stopped in at the office. I notice that that guy in the photography department, Chandler or something, is always stopping by for one reason or another. It's kind of creepy. I've even seen him in his office just a few days when Kurt wasn't in there, scrawling something on a post-it."

Isabelle frowned. "Well, thank you for informing of this. We assure you that Phillip will check the footage on the security cameras in Kurt's office."

Elijah gulped. "Security cameras."

Phillip nodded. "Yes. Kurt's security team had them installed, and I already checked the tapes. The funny thing is that there is no footage of Mr. Kheil entering Mr. Hummel's office when Mr. Hummel was out, but the footage does show you, not only in his office but rummaging through his desk and even going through the contents in the drawers."

"I'm his office assistant. He sends me to fetch items for him from time to time, and sometimes, I have to search for them because they aren't where he said they were. I feel like I'm being accused here," Elijah said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Phillip stared directly at Elijah. "We were informed by Ms. Zizes that someone in Kurt's own office was accessing a website that not only encouraged the harassment of Mr. Hummel, but actually stated multiple times that someone needed to get rid of him using violent methods. And we've traced those things back to your own laptop. Is there anything you have to say in regards to this."

"Yes. I've let Lauren and Puck use my laptop on numerous occasions, like when tech support was updating the system and they couldn't use the office computer. And Lauren was looking at Tumblr several times. I think she forgot to log out on more than one occasion. I have to admit that I did snoop. I didn't mean to. I knew that I shouldn't have, but I care about Kurt. He's my boss, and I like the guy. I'm sorry."

Isabelle nodded. "Well, thank you for being so honest, Elijah, but because of our company policy regarding adult websites during work time hours, we have decided that your assistance is no longer needed. Your belongings have been gathered, and you need to leave immediately."

"Wait, I'm being fired?" Elijah questioned, his voice rising. "I explained everything. You can't fire me. I was just doing what I was asked to do by Kurt. THIS IS A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!"

"Mr. Clarington, I suggest that you leave politely," Denise, the HR representative advised. "If you do so, you will be dismissed quietly, instead of us calling the police and the legal department."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said bitterly. "I never liked working here anyway. I was a gopher, which is completely beneath me."

Phillip stood up and firmly grasped Elijah by the wrist. "Sir, you need to leave now."

Elijah jerked up his box of belongings from the conference table and exited the office, allowing the door to slam behind him.

"We are pressing charges, correct?" Isabelle asked.

Denise shook her head. "We don't really have enough evidence. What he said regarding the photographer is not inaccurate. That kid was constantly visiting Mr. Hummel's office. But although Ms. Zizes said he was annoying, she said she had no reason to suspect foul play from him. She also said that Kurt identified Elijah's handwriting on the post-it found in his room and in his office. And Phillip reviewed the footage with Ms. Zizes. Although she can't verify for certain that he is the only one involved, she's quite certain that he was involved."

Isabelle sighed. "I can't believe it. He seemed like such a good kid. And with Kurt out of the office for a few days, I don't know if we can meet the print deadline. I'll have to hire someone else immediately."

"Well, this time, let Kurt's security company do a thorough background check before you officially hire anyone. And talk to Kurt. Maybe he has someone he can trust that he can recommend this time."

* * *

"What the Hell were you thinking, Kurt, slipping out of a window like you were Indiana Jones or something?" Burt yelled as Kurt sat up in his hospital bed.

"More like Peter pan," Kurt chuckled weakly. "Dad, I'm ok."

"To Hell you are. You have a broken ankle and a concussion. That's some major injuries!"

"Dad, calm down. They found the guy responsible for the threats, and he's been fired. Puck hasn't left the hospital since I was admitted over forty-eight hours ago, and Blaine hasn't left my room for more than a few minutes at a time to get coffee or something. Everything is ok."

"Sneaking out of a window? Kurt, this could've been so much worse. I get that Puck is annoying, but what were you trying to do?"

Kurt sighed. "Blaine and I had a fight. A pretty serious one. He wouldn't return my calls. I was just going to see him, to talk to him. We talked, and we've decided that I'm coming back to Ohio."

"So you two are coming for Thanksgiving?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, and a for a little longer. At least, I am. I've already booked my flight. I've got some things to do before February. Some cancellations and such to make."

"Wait, what? You two are canceling your wedding?" Burt almost yelled.

"No, not canceling. Moving it up." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Moving it up? To when?" his father asked.

"In two weeks."

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long. I had family visiting that I haven't seen in years, and this chapter had a lot going on.

So have you figured out who Elijah actually is now?

Thanks to all of you still reading this and commenting. It really makes my day.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: Yes, I know it's been three weeks since I updated. I'm sorry. Between a death in the family, summer craziness, and getting ready for a new school year, I'm drained.

Because of where the story left off, here's a recap of previous events.

Elijah was fired because of inappropriate use of technology on company time. Not to mention that Kurt recognized his handwriting in the post-it left in his room the night of his accident. Elijah's full name is Elijah (Eli C.) Clarington. If that name sounds familiar, I borrowed the name from Kellyb321's fic, Crowded House. Some of you had questions about Eli's last name, and more of that will be explained as we go.

Kurt told his dad he was coming home while he healed from his injuries (a concussion and a broken ankle) because he had some things to do for the wedding. But now, instead of waiting for February, the wedding is in two weeks.

Domestic Partners

Chapter 16

* * *

"Hey, man. Whatcha you doin' here? I figured you'd be at the hospital with Kurt," Elliott smiled as he took a seat next to Blaine on the couch in the studio.

"Oh, they released him. He's in Ohio with Burt and Carol. His stepmother's a nurse and all, and apparently, I was driving him crazy, fussing over him so much. The doctors told him to take it easy, but you know Kurt," Blaine chuckled.

"Yes, I know Kurt," Elliott laughed. "I bet having a boot is driving him nuts. Good thing he'll be healed up by the time the wedding comes around. Kurt would die if he had to wear that hideous thing instead of the Oxfords he picked out. Actually, how would that even work because those babies had quite a heel?"

"I don't know. I guess he'll have to wear flats. Knowing him, he'll attempt to hobble down the aisle without it, spouting somethin' about how nothing would go with that dreadful thing."

"But he'll be out of it by February, right? I mean, it was just a hairline fracture right?" Elliott questioned.

Blaine nodded and then glanced around hesitantly. "Yeah, he will. But we aren't getting married in February anymore."

"Holy shit! You got him to agree to move the wedding back! How the Hell did you do that?"

Blaine shook his head. "Um, no. We moved it up. It's in a couple of weeks."

Elliott almost spat out his coffee. "Wait, what? Two weeks? How'd you talk him into that?"

"I didn't. It was his suggestion," Blaine explained. "I couldn't talk him out of it, even though I brought up the boot and how it would make walking down the aisle and our first dance more challenging. He wouldn't hear of it. I have to admit I was a little surprised. But then again, that's Kurt. When he makes up his mind about something, there's no talking him out of it. I quite admire that about him really," Blaine smiled.

"So is he staying with his family through Thanksgiving?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, I'm flying down there Tuesday night after filming, and he'll come back with me Friday."

"So the wedding is still in Ohio?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. The venue we reserved for the wedding wasn't available for our new date. We decided to have it here, in New York."

"Wait, where? Finding a venue that's available in two weeks. How the Hell will you pull that off?" Elliott asked.

"That's already taken care of, courtesy of Isabelle. She apparently called in a favor and secured us the Westchester Broadway Theater."

"Oh my God! That's amazing! I can't believe Kurt didn't call me to gloat about this!" Elliott exclaimed.

"Dammit. I probably wasn't supposed to tell you about it yet. Although I'm actually surprised he didn't tell you about it yet since you're the best man and all," Blaine sighed. "But then again, he's been really busy, calling all the places in Lima and canceling everything."

"Canceling? The wedding? You're canceling the wedding?" Santana blurted causing most of the crew and cast on the set to stare at the two conversing men. "So now that he has a limp, you're quittin' that. I thought that was a given for most gay men anyhow," Santana smirked.

Blaine shushed her. "I swear, decorum would be nice Santana, and maybe a little discretion."

"Ha, those are two words I'm certain Santana doesn't know," Elliott chuckled.

"So, why are you two canceling the nuptials?" Santana questioned as she perched her hand on her hip.

"We aren't." Blaine sighed. "We're changing the date. But now's not a good time and place to discuss this, Santana."

"Good as any," Santana quipped. "So did Lady Hummel's little head injury make him rethink his decision on marrying a hobbit?"

"I said not now, Santana. You'll get a new invite soon, that is if I remember to give it to you." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

Santana tossed her hair and stalked off to find Brittany when suddenly, a hand landed firmly on Blaine's shoulder. He jumped up and turned to now be standing face to face with Hunter

"So, Blaine, you're getting married?" Hunter asked with a smile, removing his hand from Blaine's shoulder. "That's great! Is it to that Kirk kid?"

"Kurt. You've met him briefly," Blaine replied. "We were going to wait until February, but we decided to move it up. We're getting married in a couple of weeks."

Hunter smiled. "That's great, man. How are you going to swing that though? We have a pretty vigorous filming schedule. It'd suck to have to come to the studio when you're supposed to be getting married. And what about the honeymoon?"

"We've already paid for the honeymoon and we couldn't change the dates, so we're just going to wait until February as we planned. We won't be filming. And as for the actual wedding, I'm shooting all of my scenes early so that I can have the days before the wedding off to finish preparations."

"And what about the wedding party. I'd assume that Sam and several of the other castmates were going to be in the wedding, as tight as you are with them." Hunter said, staring directly into Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I've known Nick and Jeff and Sam since high school. And Santana and Brittany were my neighbors until recently. And Elliott's Kurt's best man. Artie's going because he went to high school with Kurt."

"So basically, everyone here is invited, then, except me," Hunter replied, sounding offended.

Blaine's gaze shifted to the ground. "Uh no. We didn't invite everyone, because the wedding was going to be in Ohio, where Kurt and I are from, and we didn't want to ask everyone to fly out there. Plus, it was going to be a simple affair."

"A simple wedding! For tv star, Blaine Anderson and fashion writer, Kurt Hummel? " Hunter questioned, scratching his chin. "From what I've heard, nothing about Kurt is simple," Hunter chuckled. Blaine smiled. "Wait, you said it was going to be. Has he changed his mind?"

"His boss was able to pull some strings and get us an amazing venue. It's quite a bit larger than where we were going to do the ceremony. And we were able to find a place in the city," Blaine replied tentatively.

"Well, great. Then, I should expect to receive an invitation soon?" Hunter asked slyly.

"Um, I guess. I mean, sure. If you want," Blaine smiled politely. "I'm sure we'll have more than enough if you want to come. I just didn't think you'd want to. I mean, we barely know each other."

Hunter covered his heart with his hand and winced playfully. "Ouch! That hurt. And here I thought that we were becoming fast friends and everything."

"We are. I just- I just didn't think you'd be interested in coming to my wedding. I mean, I didn't think that most men even liked going to them."

"Are you kidding? Weddings are a guy's best friend. Everyone knows that scoring with a hot piece of ass becomes ten times easier at a wedding. You said Elliott's the best man, right?" Hunter asked, winking at the other man, who was now standing beside Blaine.

"Nope, uh uh. I told ya you can't handle what's inside my pants so I'm not letting you in them, wedding or not." Elliott retorted.

"We'll see what you say after you've had a couple of drinks in you. I happen to know from experience that you _loosen up_ _a lot_ when you party," Hunter smirked, leaning in toward Elliott and straightening out the collar of his leather jacket. "Think about it, about us. Two crumpled suits lying on the hotel room floor as I have you bent over the bed, thrusting into that perky ass, while you beg for more," Hunter whispered into Elliott's ear as he squeezed his ass. He pulled away slyly and winked at Elliott again as he turned and sauntered away, leaving Blaine wide-eyed and mouth hanging wide open.

"What was all that about? Are you and Hunter boyfriends?"

Elliott avoided his friend's gaze. "Uh, not exactly. We're friends," Elliott replied quickly, biting his bottom lip, "friends who hook up occasionally."

"Wait! You and Hunter. I thought he said he was straight!"

"Hunter? Are you kidding? I mean you've seen the scenes he's filmed, right?"

"Yeah, but he told me when he started here, he said that he wasn't evenly remotely bi-curious," Blaine replied.

"Yeah, because he's one hundred percent gay," Elliott laughed. "God, you've gotta get that gaydar fixed."

Blaine shrugged. "I guess I just never really paid attention."

"No, because if you did you would've noticed the way Hunter checked you out, like all the time. He doesn't do it quite so much anymore. Why do you think Kurt coiled up like a rattlesnake anytime that he was here and saw Hunter nearby?"

Blaine blinked and scratched his head. "Wait, so Kurt is jealous of Hunter?"

Elliott shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe not so much now, but yeah, definitely when they first met. Hunter's an attractive guy and he flirted pretty heavily with you, especially in front of Kurt.

Blaine rested his head in his hand for a moment and sighed. "Well, shoot. I didn't realize that Hunter was gay. No wonder Kurt didn't want to invite Hunter to the wedding. It wasn't an issue then because the wedding was in Ohio. But now? Do I invite the guy? I mean, it would be rude if I didn't, especially after I told him that he could come."

Elliott shook his head. "Man, you're too nice. You need to talk to Kurt, reassure him that he has no reason to feel threatened by Hunter. And then, and only then should you bring up inviting him."

"You just want me to invite him so you two can hook up again."

Elliott chuckled. "Guilty. Alright man. I think they've got the lighting set. Let's get this scene done."

* * *

"Blaine, I got everything canceled down here. The flowers, the cake. The baker was quite miffed. Did you get in contact with a florist there?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. It's all taken care of. They have another wedding that day, but they have a large staff, so it should be fine," Blaine replied over Skype. "Are you staying off your ankle? You are supposed to be taking it easy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Do you not see the way I'm laid up in here," Kurt huffed playfully. "Carol's like Nurse Ratchet over here, not letting me get out of bed or do anything for myself. I'm about to go INSANE!"

"Wow! It must be pretty bad if that's coming from Rachel Berry's former roommate," Blaine chuckled. "So, have you guys contacted everyone on your half of the guest list."

"Yeah, I told them that you were sending new invites with all the updated information, but I gave them the date, time and location so they could make arrangements. A few people said they couldn't make it because they had plans or they weren't sure if they could make travel plans so soon," Kurt sighed. "But, I think most people will be able to be there."

Blaine bit his lip. "Um, since some people canceled and we have a larger venue, I wanted to invite some people from the crew. People that we weren't initially going to invite."

Kurt took in a deep breath. "The whole crew?"

"Um, no. Just a few of them. Eddy, Nathan, Hunter, Anthony, Leo"

"Hunter! Hunter Clarington?" Kurt interrupted. "The vulture that won't quit staring at your ass?"

"It's fine, Kurt. He's a nice guy. And I think Elliott would appreciate it."

"Him staring at you like he's a hawk and you're his prey is not fine, especially not at our wedding." Kurt cocked his head sideways and scratched his head. "And what does Elliott have to do with this?"

"Um, they're kinda seeing each other, or at least hooking up or something. I think Elliott really likes him."

"Wait, huh? Elliott hasn't really said anything to me about it," Kurt replied, still clearly confused.

"Well, it sounds like it's new. Elliott didn't seem to know what he thought about it all either. But they'd be cute together." Blaine smiled.

"Depends on your definition of cute," Kurt quipped. "But, it's ok, I guess. Go ahead and invite him. Blaine, I kinda invited someone as well. Someone that wasn't originally on our guest list."

"Who?"

"Um, Dave. Dave Karofsky. The friend I told you about that I tried to commit suicide in high school."

"Your former bully?" Blaine asked.

"We resolved those issues years ago. He stopped by this morning. He and Finn still talk from time to time and he told him about my accident, but he apparently didn't explain it very well, because Dave got the impression that I jumped from our apartment window. He thought it was a suicide attempt, and he came to talk to me. We had coffee and caught up with each other, and I invited him. Is that ok?" Kurt asked.

"Wait, you went for coffee with him?"

Kurt tossed his hands up in the air in frustration. "Of course not. Not with Nurse Ratchet and John Mccane constantly makin' such a fuss over me."

"It's John Mcclane, Kurt. McCane was a presidential candidate, and I don't care how badass Puck thinks he is, he's no Bruce Willis," Blaine laughed. "I guess it was nice of your friend to stop by, and if you want him at the wedding, I guess that's fine. Puck and Lauren will be on him like a rabid skunk if he even looks at you cross-eyed. You know that, right?" Blaine chuckled. "So what else do we still need to do?"

"Isabelle gave me a list of a few bakers and there's one that can do it for us if you can meet with him tomorrow. Do you have time?"

"I can fit it in, I think, if I can sneak out of the studio," Blaine said with a tentative smile. Do you think we're doing the right thing, moving the wedding up?"

Kurt sat up straight, clearly worried. "Why? Are you having second thoughts? Do you not want to marry me still?"

Blaine smiled reassuringly. "No, no. Of course, I want to marry you. It's just, did we give ourselves enough time to get this all together?"

"Are you doubting my expertise?" Kurt teased. "I told you I put my dad's wedding together in two weeks."

"I know. But you didn't have as much going on then, and you weren't injured. I just want this day to be all that you dreamed it would be. I don't want you to regret this," Blaine sighed.

"There's no way I could regret it because I'm still marrying you. I love you Blaine, and as long as I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson at the end of the day, that's all that really matters. Well, that and that we both look perfect. Oh, did I tell you I got a photographer lined up?"

"No. who did you get?" Blaine smiled.

"Chandler, silly. The photographer at my office. He said he'd be happy to do it. He said he wouldn't even charge us as long as we fed him. Isn't that great?"

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. That's great. And the music? Did you get a hold of the rest of the New Directions?"

"Yeah, most of them. Actually, now that it's in New York, a few of them said it would be better for them because they won't have to travel to Ohio. See, it's all going to work out perfectly. And since they fired Elijah, I don't have to worry about all of that Blainiac stuff any longer," Kurt grinned.

"You still have Puck and Lauren with you there, though, right?" Blaine questioned, looking worried.

"Yes, Blaine, between Lauren, Carol, and Puck, I haven't been alone for even a second except just now because I told them if I didn't get a moment to myself, I was going to lose it and shave off Puck's hair. Lauren just begged me to do it and Carol thought I was kidding," Kurt pouted.

Blaine chuckled. "It's because you have such an adorable face. Well, that and you turned into a fugitive last week, sneaking out of a window like a ninja."

"See, I told you I was secret badass," Kurt joked.

"Kurt, honey," Carol called, poking her head in through the doorway. "I have your Juicy Juice and your Jello."

"A badass indeed!" Blaine laughed."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"What do you mean you were fired?" Hunter asked over the phone.

"Kurt recognized my handwriting on the post-it," Eli sighed. "But I think it was a big misunderstanding. I tried to tell them about that photographer guy, Chauncey, or whatever, but they didn't want to hear it," he huffed. "Oh well, I didn't really like being there. I was a glorified fetch boy, anyway. But I'm not invited to the wedding anymore, I'm certain. I heard they are canceling it."

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. They moved it up," Hunter said. "It's in two weeks, and it's going to right here in the city. And I'm pretty sure I just got myself invited," Hunter replied smugly.

"Two weeks! Eli shrieked. "That's not a lot of time. This just got so much more complicated."

"No," Hunter said calmly to his cousin. "Don't you see? This all became so much easier now. They fired you. That means it worked. They think that you are the threat. And now, they've let their guard down. Hell, Blaine was talking about the wedding out in the open, pretty much telling me every single detail. They think it's over," Hunter smiled. "But really, it's only just begun."

* * *

Author's Notes: Updates may be slow for a while since I'm officially back at work. If you haven't subscribed, you may want to do that. But hey, who knows, the writing bug could bite, and I could publish another chapter in just a few days. Hahaha! Wishful thinking. I love hearing from you guys. Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17 Cat and Mouse

Domestic Partners

Chapter 17- Cat and Mouse

* * *

"YES! So good, Cam!" Shane cried out as he climaxed, his cum shooting his and his lover's chest.

Emmett panted, dropping down behind Shane on the bed, placing a kiss on his sweat-dampened neck. "What was that babe?"

Shane took a deep breath, slightly panicked when he realized his mistake. "I said damn. So good. Always so good," Shane replied quickly, relieved when Emmett's arms wrapped around from behind him in a sweet embrace.

"I love you," Emmett whispered and kissed him right beneath his ear.

"I love you too," Shane replied.

"Do you?" Emmett asked pulling free from Shane.

Shane jerked up like he had been slapped. "Of course I do, babe."

Emmett sat up on the bed and wiped his chest off with a tissue. "Are you sure? Because I'm not Cam." Emmett was on the verge of tears as he cleaned off the mess on his chest.

"I know you aren't him. And I want to be with you," Shane said, head dropping down to avoid looking at Emmett's pained face.

"Please don't lie to me," Emmett sighed. "I heard you. What you called me. And I feel it when we're intimate. I see it in your eyes when he's in the theater. When I'm staring at you, you're focused on him."

"I'm trying," Shane explained. "I am. I'm trying so hard to get over him.

Emmett nodded. "I know. But maybe the reason you have to try so hard is that you aren't supposed to,"

Shane stared at Emmett in confusion. "Aren't supposed to what?"

"Get over him," Emmett replied, taking Shane's hand in his own trembling hand.

Shane shook his head. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Look, I believe that you love me. I know you do, but you don't love me the way that you love Cameron. And you never will." A tear slipped down Emmett's cheek.

Shane's eyes pooled with tears. "I want to. Because you are amazing, And you'd be the perfect partner for me."

"If it weren't for Cam," Emmett finished. "I've known about it for a while, since that night that we all went to Acoustics. You said his name in your sleep. You've done it several times since then as well. And I tried to overlook it, I did. But I can't anymore, because honestly, it's not fair to me."

Shane nodded. "I don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice and body trembling.

"I know, but you already have because all I ever wanted is your heart. But you never even had it to offer because you gave it to Cam years ago. I never stood a chance." Emmett said, heartbroken.

"I wanted to," Shane sobbed. "I want to be over him, but-."

"But you're not," Emmett said, nodding and caressing Shane's hand with his thumb. He let go of Shane's hand and leaned over and pulled something from under the bed. It was his suitcase. "I'm going to take a shower, get cleaned up, and then I'm going to go to my brother's and crash on his couch. I'll call you before I stop by to get my things."

Shane dropped his head and frowned. "You don't need to do that. You are always welcome here."

"I understand that your heart wants Cameron, but I can't handle seeing you two together, not yet. Don't get me wrong. I hope we can all be friends down the road, but right now, it'll hurt like hell.

Shane nodded and leaned in for a soft kiss. "I'm so sorry."

Emmett swiped a tear from his cheek. "I know. So am I. But I'm not angry. I'm sad about what could've been, but I don't regret trying. And I hope you get him back, for your sake," Emmett said with a sad smile. "But if he hurts you, I'll be first in line to kick his ass. And if you hut him, I'll kick yours. Got it?"

Shane nodded and kissed Emmett's cheek. "Thank you," he said softly as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Don't thank me. Go get him."

* * *

Tina swiped at a tear that was threatening to escape her eyelid as she sat in Lauren's office in her worn desk chair.

"Your current boy toy finally admit that he's gay too?" Lauren teased the Asian girl as she quickly clicked off the screen of her computer.

"Oh please. Like Kurt's last chapter didn't make you cut onions either?" Tina replied sarcastically.

"Oh, is that the new chapter? I didn't know he was givin' them to you too?" Lauren asked, puzzled.

"Well, yeah! Don't you subscribe? I got the email about half an hour ago that he updated. It wasn't just one chapter but two," she said excitedly.

Lauren did a double-take. "Wait, he updated on the Fanfiction site? I thought I specifically told him not to- Well, son of a"

* * *

"Hummel, what the Hell? You posted?" Lauren asked, barging into Kurt's office, barreling past Puck as if he wasn't even there. "Dammit, Hummel! Do you not remember us warning you not to post until all of this was over?" Lauren huffed and blew her bangs out of her eyes as she plopped into a chair right in front of Kurt's desk.

"I remember that, but I thought Elijah was the main aggressor? Didn't you say he was Blainiac?"

"Do I look like a Jewish dude with stupid hair and a massive ego?" Lauren replied with an eye roll. "That was Puck who said that. He thinks Elijah was the brains of the operation, but I believe that he's wrong, like that's a freakin' newsflash."

"Hey, I take defense to that," Puck muttered.

"It's offense, and we both know I'm right about Blainiac being multiple perps," Lauren said, matter-of-factly. "Guard the door, Scmuckerman. Hummel and I have got to talk."

"Yes sir," he responded sarcastically and shut the door behind him.

"So, wait. You know for a fact now that it's not just Elijah?" Kurt blurted.

"I'm pretty certain," Lauren replied. "Eli was the one that left the notes in your office, but what about the initial emails? Those were sent before Eli started in your office. And the notes that were left in Blaine's dressing room as well? Although I guess Elijah could have followed you to the studio and left the notes, they didn't read the same way. I think we have at least two other Blainiacs out there."

Kurt sighed. "Lauren, I know the reason you told me not to post, but my dad's right. I'm a Hummel, and we don't let people push us around."

"Hey, I admire that spirit. Remember, my dad had to sue the school so that I could join the wrestling team. My family's the same way. But that doesn't mean that you go out lookin' for fights," she paused, and then turned and looked Kut square in the eye. "Wait! That's what this is, isn't it? It's an invite or a challenge, so to speak."

Kurt cocked his head sideways, his cheeks flushing. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you're not forgetful or negligent. This is intentional."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "What's intentional?"

"Moving up the wedding. You posting your chapters. Blaine inviting the rest of the crew. Either you are naive and think this is over, or you want it to be. You're tired of this game of cat-and-mouse game that Blainiac is waging, so you're dangling yourself in front of him right now, hoping he'll get impatient and go ahead and strike." Lauren speculated.

Kurt sighed. "That's not all of it. Blaine and I decided this together. To move up the wedding and have the ceremony that we want, for us, because we're tired of people dictating what we should and shouldn't do. Hell, the laws could change again at the drop of a hat, making gay marriage illegal again, and this Blainiac stuff just makes it even worse. This obsessed fan is trying to tell Blaine that he can't be with me and trying to tell me that I can marry the person I love. We just want to be able to do things on our own terms." Kurt ranted, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. "I know you advised against me posting my story, but I also know that you are a rulebreaker, a real badass, and it was you in my shoes, you'd do the exact same thing."

Lauren smiled. "Well, granted I could find a guy that can handle all this jelly, yeah, I guess you're right. But you two have got to smarter about this. Let us in on it, so that we can come up with a plan."

"So wait, you aren't going to make me take the chapter down or delay the wedding?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"No, although I'm kinda offended that you're trying to rush this along and shorten our time working together. But I get it. You want it over with. You need to understand though, that when you tempt the cat by dangling the mouse right in front of its nose, sometimes the cat wins," Lauren replied.

"So let's reduce the odds of letting that happen. Here's what Blaine and I are going to do."

* * *

Author's Notes: So, maybe that clears up some things, or maybe it just raises more questions. Up next, Thanksgiving at the Hummel House in Ohio.

I do want you guys to take a moment of silence for the victims of the two shootings in the last 24 hours. Sigh. I'm a mother, a daughter, a wife, and all I can think of is what it might feel like to lose someone tragically like that. Hold those you love close to you. You can't stay inside and avoid going out (although anxiety tells me that I should). I just want to encourage you to talk about it. Have a plan, especially with your loved ones. I talked to my daughter today about what she should do if we are out somewhere and we get separated in an emergency, what would she do. She surprised me with her responses. She knew exactly what she'd do. She's thought about it and developed a strategy. We talked for a little longer to make sure that she wasn't scared, but I learned a lot today. I know it's a scary thought but talk to your loved ones. Make a plan. No one wants to think of a tragedy, but by discussing it ahead of time, you might prevent one. Sorry for the personal note, but I can't get this off of my mind tonight. Until next time.


End file.
